I Won't Say It
by Angelwings Sorrow
Summary: War against Voldemort is over But the War of the Sexs is forever on going and Poor Harry Is Stuck in the Middle can he make it out with his heart in tack or will he be another casualty of war? Language, M/M, Trans, WAFF
1. Wins, Loses, and Terms of Engagement

_**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this story. This is just for fun and I hope you enjoy reading it.**_

Major AN: All of my other stories are on hold!!!! My computer suffered a serious hard drive crash. Causing me to lose everything thing!!!! Thankfully I have back up files but lost all current chapters. I will have to find my written notes and retype out my chapter work. I am sorry for those of you Reading 'Looking Through Your Eyes', 'The Boy without a Soul' and 'He Didn't Have Time' as they took a big hit with the crash it has set me back. 'A Christmas Wish' will soon be getting a new chapter. Until then I hope you will enjoy this Story till I can get the other caught up. This is my take on the Hercules song 'I won't say (I'm in Love)' well kind of you'll just have to read and see. Thanks for Reading keep reviewing and I'll keep working!!!

**I Won't Say it**

By Angelwings Sorrow

Chapter 1

The war of girls verses guys is as old as time. It's a war where there is no real winners and no real losers. This does not stop them from trying. None more determined to win then the Gryffindor boys against the Gryffindor girls. A friendly competition started their first year had escalated to spread through out all the Houses now in their seventh year. With the War against Voldemort Now over the students could dedicate theirs lives to their love and war against the opposite sex. Now every war is not with out their casualties and this is no exception. One such casualty is none other than the savior of the wizarding world. He had suffered through the boys losses more than any other and they boys were now gearing up for another battle against the girls.

"Okay Lads what do we have planned for this weeks show down?" Ron asked as they walked down to Hogsmead. Being seventh years and free from the war they were allowed to go to the town after classes.

"Nothing yet the others will meet us at the Three Broomsticks to discuss it." Replied Dean as he wrapped his scar around him to fight off the cold.

"Ron, I think that these games of yours are really starting to get out of hand. Besides aren't we a little too old to be playing these games?"

"No Harry we're not. This is a matter of honor and pride and to show those girls at we are just as good if not better and smarter than they are. Plus it's all in good fun."

"Good fun?! What about the innocent bystanders that gets hit with your losses. I mean you all lost the last challenge and I ended up being the only one to do the washing of all the seventh year girls with out magic!! Since none of you knew how to wash clothes in the first place, why did you agree to the challenge?"

"We didn't see the fine print." Shrugged Seamus.

"Okay that I can understand but the Slytherins? What's their excuse?"

"We thought that we could use our house elves." Drawled a familiar voice.

"I see Malfoy you all forgot The Houses elves use magic to do the washing. Seriously the Last event that you all won where you had **All** the girls kissing Snape under the mistletoe. It traumatized him for life. Remus said he locked himself in his bedroom and would come out until Remus had shagged away all the female germs from his body."

"Harry Please don't say Snape and shagging in the same sentence ever again. I know that Snape and Remus are your folks now but we don't need to hear about their sex life." Harry just Grinned.

After the war he was finally able to leave his aunt's house but he was still underage and required a guardian. Remus being his other Godfather asked Harry to come live with them with much reluctance from Snape. At first it was rather awkward not knowing how to act but soon the all began to relax and settle into a family. The real ice breaker was the night they two adults forgot to use Silencing charms and Harry was unable to sleep that night the next morning he said _"I didn't know there was a full moon last night."_

"_It wasn't Harry why do you think there was?" Remus looked confused_

"_Because I heard you howling all night long."_

Yes that was and interesting breakfast Remus and Snape couldn't stop blushing.

"Please Potter I really did not want to even know My Godfather even had a sex life."

"Okay I won't torture guys with details but seriously can't we just forget this stupid war you have with the girls because I do not want to be punished again for something I didn't do!" Harry protested. He was the only boy in the whole 7th year class that did not participate in these games.

"Come on Harry it's not that bad." Ron smiled only to step back from Harry's killing glare. "Why don't you play with us? You're gay, you should helping us and be twice as hard at cheering for our side." Harry looked at him as if he was nuts. Especially since Ron didn't realize what he said.

"Sorry Ron. You all can't me hard let alone hard enough to cheer for you all." It took the guys all ten seconds for them al to get the joke and burst out laughing. It took another ten for Ron to get it and to turn bright red Shove away a laughing Harry.

"Shove off! Harry you know what I meant."

"I heard you Weasley and now I don't where I should laugh or be insulted." Draco Smirked. "Are saying I'm not attractive Potter?"

"No you are very attractive for Ferret as wizard you're not." Harry Smiled and turned back to the others missing the look of indignation on Draco's face. "You guys can do whatever but please try and keep me out of it. Besides I have to get back I haven't finish the Ravenclaw and Slytherin washing."

"Don't worry Harry we won't lose!" Ron boasted as Harry walked back to the castle.

"I won't hold my breath." Harry muttered dreading their next lost.

XxxXxxX

"Well girls, what do you think the boys have planned for us?" Pansy asked as she lounged on the couch in the 7th year common room. The room was set up after the war to improve house relations but it turned into the girls' headquarters.

"If Ron has his way we'll be playing quidditch. He was gloating for a month when they won that last game." Hermione huffed as she wrote done the minutes to this meeting.

"True but we corrected that and we are now a well formed team." Daphne Smirked.

"I don't think their punishment of wash our clothes affected them at all if fact poor Harry was the one suffering and he is the only one who doesn't partake in these games." Susan pointed out she felt bad for the lone Gryffindor who was always getting stuck in the middle.

"I agree but, he does marvelous work he even got the soup stain out of my silk shirt." Lavender pointed out.

"Yes Potter had to be the only gay guy who knew how to do muggle washing. As mush as I don't care for Potter he doesn't deserve that but we can't do anything about expect try to make the boys do stuff that will leave somewhat alone." Pansy drawled.

"I know the Spring Talent Show." Daphne exclaimed.

"What about it?" Asked Hannah as she passed out refreshments.

"We make the guys Perform what we want them too. I know so far only us girls and a few of the younger years have signed up. So when we win we'll sign them up."

"I get it and each house will choose for their boys what they should do. Like we Slytherin girls pick for the Slytherin boys and so on." Pansy said liking the idea more and more.

"I think it's a wonderful idea! They won't be able to put the whole thing on Harry! Padma Squealed with glee.

"I don't know some how Ron always finds a way to get Harry to do most of the work."

"Come on Hermione this is a great idea I mean how bad can they make it for Harry?" Asked Parvati.

"Alright then." The Gryffindor gave in. "It's agreed the boys will perform in the talent show when we win on Friday."

XXxxXxx

"Achoo! Achoo!"

"Is Harry Potter sir caughtings a Cold?"

"No Dobby I just have a bad feeling that something is going to happen." Harry sniffed as he continued the Laundry in the Room of Requimpent. _'Yeah something bad is going to happen to Me!'_

"Can Dobby help you Harry Potter Sir?"

"Yeah take these finished clothes to the 7th year Slytherin girls. Then come back for the Ravenclaw clothes."

"Right Away Harry Potter Sir!"

"Maybe I should just move to the Dungeons with Remmy and Snape till they all give up on this feud. _'On second thought I really don't want to walk in on them again. I don't need any more traumas to discuss with my shrink.'_ Harry thought and continued with the ironing. "Well at least this is our last year and I'll never have to suffer those guys losing tasks. No more laundry, No more potion ingredient hunting in the forbidden forest, no more familiar sitting, no more breakfast in bed and No more 'Come on Harry be a pal, you are the only one who knows how!' I am done!"

Harry jumped at the sound of clapping he turned to find Professor Snape "Nice Speech Potter. I take it the boys lost again and this is the reason you missed your study session with me."

"Bullocks! I'm sorry Sir."

"Langue Potter. Well if you fail at being an Auror you can always open a muggle laundry Service."

"Thank you for your words of encouragement sir but this was hardly my choice."

"In a way it was. You did sign a contract with out reading it through."

"I was eleven, Professor, I wanted to fit in with my first friend and best friend. How was I suppose it would lead me to doing chores for 7 years?!"

"Well lesson learned. Now once you're finished here are you going to come to Remus' office for you study session or are you going to moon over your crush?"

"I thought you said you wouldn't use Occulmency discoveries against me!"

"I said I won't use them against you in class I never said anything about personal use. After all I'm not the one dreaming about Blonde haired Slytherins."

"No you dream of Sandy haired Gryffindors that Howl when they cum." Harry smirked as the potion master blushed bright red.

"Ten points from Gryffindor for your cheek Potter. Now don't be too late Remus wants an early dinner." Snape left before Harry could bring up any other embarrassing fact about him and his mate.


	2. Chess Anyone?

_**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this story. This is just for fun and I hope you enjoy reading it.**_

**I Won't Say it**

By Angelwings Sorrow

Chapter 2

Friday the day that everybody loved, because it was the last day of the week. Well everyone except Harry. Friday was also Challenge day, when the boys and girls of the Seventh years face off. The brave Gryffindor was currently hiding in the DADA professor's office.

"Harry you can't hide away in here forever."

"No but I can try Moony."

"Not according to your contract." Laughed the Werewolf. "Hermione charmed it well she was very smart for a first year."

"She's too smart for my own good." Harry Huffed as threw himself on the office couch.

"Tell me again how all this started." Remus grinned as he saw his mate in the doorway but Harry was unaware of his presence.

"Ron started it. In First year he got embarrassed by Hermione upstaging him so the started arguing on how boys were better than girls and vice versa. Well it started out Harmless with a test of balance, who could walk with a book on their head with out dropping it, but then it drew the attention of the other girls from the other houses as well as the boys. It was an all out shouting match till our ever so wise headmaster said we should have a competition. That gave Hermione the idea of the contract for the sake of good sportsman ship. She wrote it out so that all of those who signed it must attend all competitions in boys verses girls they don't have to participate but they all have to partake in the loses. She put that in the fine print, anyways before each challenge each side writes out demands of what they want should they win and both sides have to agree before the challenge begins. Well I didn't want to lose my first and only friend at the time and I wanted to fit in with the other guys so I signed the damn parchment and I have been regretting it ever since."

"Dramatic as always Potter." Drawled the potion master; surprising the unaware Gryffindor causing him to fall off the couch. "As I have said before it is a lesson learned. If all had to partake in the Punishment how is it you ended up doing all the washing?"

"They had a small part in the punishment. They gathered all the clothes for washing for me and I had the honor of washing it." Glared the Gryffindor from his spot on the floor.

"I see, has your side decided on this week's challenge?" kept a straight face but you could see the laughter in his dark eyes.

"Yeah Chess matches one player from each house. Ron and Malfoy are sure they have this in the Bag."

"Oh and you think they don't? Ron is the best chess player in Gryffindor and from what Severus tells me Draco is the best in Slytherin."

"That's cause they never seen Pansy or Andrea Hopkins of Hufflepuff play. I know that Marietta from Ravenclaw is a Muggle born and has won awards the most surprising is Lavender Brown the fashion queen of Hogwarts is brilliant chess player. I'd have to say that Pansy is the strongest but lavender could give her a run for her money."

"Potter have you given this information to the others?" Snape asked surprised by the amount of intelligence Harry gathered in only two days.

"I tried but they didn't believe me. Now I have to suffer watching them lose and what ever the girls have planned."

"Some how I'm not surprise at this news. However this Chess match does sound intriguing. What do you say Wolf should we go referee this challenge?"

"I think that is a great idea that way no one can argue that it was an unfair match." Remus Smiled. He and Severus found these challenges amusing neither choosing side but enjoying the out come of each match. "What time is the Challenge Harry?"

"At 4:00 this afternoon in the 7th year common room." Harry said miserably.

"Well it's a quarter to 4 now we should get going we don't want to be late." Remus said as he put away the papers he was grading. "Harry what happens if you don't show up at a challenge?"

"You get an itching hex till the next challenge. Seamus found out the hard way that Hermione was serious when she said she charmed it in to a binding contract." Harry grumbled as he led the two Professors to the Common room.

XxxXxx

"Draco we're going to be late!"

"I know Blaise but perfection takes time." The Slytherin stated as she waltz through the door. "All done we may now go to the Challenge."

"About Bloody time. I don't know who you are trying to impress but they'd be a fool not to jump you on sight!" Blaise Smirked as he gave his best friend an appraising look.

"They're a fool all right." Draco muttered as they made their way to the 7th year common room. _'Damn Potter why do you torment me? Why are you so unattainable? Why do you hate me still?'_

"What was that?"

"Nothing Blaise I am just giving the enemy a visual distraction while I slaughter them at chess, nothing more than that."

"Right… this wouldn't have anything to do with Potter's Ferret comment would it?" Draco stiffened at his words but kept walking

"Certainly not! I am a Malfoy comments like his are beneath me."

"Right…"

"Shut up Blaise."

XxxXxx

"Ladies and Gentlemen this weeks Challenge is a four game match of Chess. You will select a one player from each house to sit in on a team of four. The first tem to win three games out of four will be the victors. Professor Snape and I will be referees so there will be not cheating or your games will be forfeited to the other team. You have ten minutes to assemble your teams and hand professor Snape your terms of winning." Remus Smiled as Snape set up muggle chess sets with anti-hexing charm on them. Draco and Hermione each handed the Potion master their written terms.

"The Ladies have requested that the Gentlemen perform in the spring talent show to the programs of their choosing should they win."

"Programs?" Draco asked.

"Yes Mr. Malfoy the Slytherin Ladies will choose for the Slytherin Gentlemen and the same will go for each house. Now then the Gentlemen request that the ladies clean and wash all their quidditch gear and uniforms without the use of magic should they win. Are these terms accepted?"

"Yes" they chorused.

"Very well Players take your seats." Ron Took first chair and was playing against Pansy Draco in Second chair, and looking quite confident, was playing against Lavender Brown. Terry Boot in third chair was playing Andrea and last Ernie McMullen Was Playing Marietta. "Alright you may begin."

Harry's predictions on the out come of this challenge came true. What started out as an easy win for the boys team came to end as a crushing defeat. They had started out strong Ron was always confident with his chess skills and he was thrown off his game when Pansy managed to take his queen. Draco was fairing a little better as he still had his queen but he lost one knight and one bishop. Ernie was checkmate in 20 minutes Terry on the other hand was barely fending off Andrea's queen.

Harry thought Draco looked cute as he was trying to hide his stress. The ice Prince of Slytherin was about to crack because he was rapidly losing pieces. Harry forced himself to look away from the handsome Slytherin and focus on the other remaining players. _'Quit dreaming Harry this is Malfoy you're thinking about. He would rather hex you than give the time of day.'_

Just then Terry was check mated and out, that left Ron and Malfoy. Ron was on edge as he was down to four pawns and a knight where as Pansy had one bishop two knight and her Queen. Harry knew it was only a matter of time before Ron found his first defeat at Hogwarts. The silent battles went on for another hour before Pansy and Lavender both said "Check mate!" at the same time.

"The Ladies have won all four games of this challenge." Remus declared. And the girls all cheered the boys groaned in defeat.

"Don't worry boy you have two months to practice your programs." Smirked pansy and Draco scowled at her.

"What exactly are we performing?" he snarled.

"Oh you and you buddies are going to playing in a muggle rock Band "Performing three songs of our choosing." Pansy watched in glee and her Pure-blood housemate protested.

"The Gryffindor boys will be performing three songs from Muggle the children's film Hercules."

"Hermoine!"

"Now Harry we already decided. But it's up to you boys who plays what parts."

"The Ravenclaw Boys shall be perform Romeo and Juilet!" Padma and Marietta said dreamily.

"The Hufflepuff boys will Be Performing Sleeping Beauty!" Susan announced with a giggle.

"What?!" All the boys were horrified

"Now Gentlemen in Elizabethan times **All** the players were men so no more complaining as you all agreed to the terms." Remus quieted the angry mob. "Now it is dinner time let's head to the great hall." The boys left growling and muttering under their breaths the girls practically skipped with the latest victory well in hand and Harry was left alone dreading the next few months.

""Chinn up Potter it's only one night of humiliation." Snape chuckled.

"Easy for you to say since you will not be the one performing."

"I take it you know the muggle film that Miss Granger was talking about."

"Yes sir and Let's just say there is only one Main female role and I know I'll be the only one to play it, as I'm the smallest and the short Of all the Gryffindor boys. Bloody Hell I'm smaller than all the other seventh years!" Harry moaned and buried his face in his hands.

"Well that can't be helped. You don't take you vitamin potions. So there is little to be down about it Potter."

"Your Potions taste like old gym socks."

"That may be but they are good for you and hurry on to Dinner or Remus will be cross that you are skipping meals again."

"Alright I don't want to have an angry werewolf chasing after me with a plate of broccoli." Harry laughed and followed Snape to the Great Hall.


	3. Angel in the Kitchen

_**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this story. This is just for fun and I hope you enjoy reading it.**_

**I Won't Say it**

By Angelwings Sorrow

Chapter 3

In the darkness he could feel his lover's touches and hear their soft whispers in his ear. Harry moaned as the feather soft lips kissed their way down his neck. He could smell lilies mixed with musk and sex. Harry was panting harder as strong hands were now roaming his body ignoring the part of him that desperately wanted release. He wanted to touch his lover and kiss them but his hands were tied. He could hear the deep laughter of his lover at his dilemma. Harry felt a hand on his cheek turning his face so that his emerald eyes met cold steel grey eyes.

"_Not even in your dreams Potter."_

"Shit!" Harry Woke with a start and a raging hard on. How he hated this erotic dreams of the Prized Slytherin Prince. Harry was ever so happy that Seventh years were allowed to have their own rooms. This way no saw him make a fool of himself in the middle of the night. The Gryffindor glanced around the room and noticed it was raining feathers. He had blown up every pillow in the room again. Harry had to put wards around his room to contain his magical out bursts at night when his dreams tended to rule his magic. He received a boost in magic after killing Voldemort which made him more powerful. 'To bad it didn't make me smarter, because then I wouldn't be dreaming about a guy who hates the sight of me.'

"Tempus. Bullocks it's 5 in the morning." Harry waved a hand and the pillows pulled themselves back together. "Well I guess its good wandless magic practice, but I can't go back to sleep I don't want to dream again." Harry dress in sweat pants and a KISS t-shirt that Remus had got him for his birthday. Then he pulled out something from his trunk before slipping on trainers and heading out the door.

This was the best time a day all was quite and serine. No one was up and the air always smelled better. He had been enjoying these mornings more and more lately thanks to the unwanted dreams of his that always left him unsatisfied and full of nervous energy. When he lived with the Dursleys they made use of energy by making him do chores from sun up to sun down. Well he couldn't really do that at Hogwarts but there was one thing he could do with much protest from the house elves. Harry loved to cook and what better way to get rid of this energy than to cook for Hogwarts' student body? The First time he did this it nearly set the elves in a panic till Harry started commanding them like an army ordering them to do things from preparing ingredients to fetching meats and flipping pancakes. After that he had little protest from the little workers and they kept his little nervous habit a secret.

"Morning Doddy." Harry said as he entered the kitchen.

"Harry Potter Sir! Harry Potter is Up early again!"

"Yeah I can't sleep. So I thought I'd work on Breakfast instead." Harry smiled as he adorned on the patch apron that Dobby made him last year for Christmas. Then he rubbed his hands together excited about the challenge of cooking. "Let's get to work."

XxxXxx

Draco Malfoy was not a happy Slytherin. First of all he was still upset about losing to Lavender Brown! Oh the humiliation of losing to the future Fashion editor of Witch weekly. Then he was told that he had to perform for that eyesore of a talent show that happened every spring! Singing was not the problem singing in front of the school was, add the fact he didn't know any muggle songs and it equals disaster! To top the off this fabulous evening he had to have the most erotic dream about the Gryffindor Golden Boy.

"Whoa Draco maybe you should go back to bed and try again." Blaise nearly jumped when he saw the Slytherin Prince looking way less than perfect.

"Shut up Zabini." Draco Snapped as he stalked out to the great hall.

"Your blood sugar is just low we'll get you some chocolate." The Italian ran after his best friend.

"Since when do they sever Chocolate for breakfast Blaise?" snarled Draco.

"Since this morning. I don't know what got into the elves but breakfast is fantastic! You better hurry if you want any of the Chocolate chip pancakes or the Cinnamon French toast or the homemade beagles or the…"

"I get it! You had a wonderful breakfast. Now leave me to eat in peace!" Draco snapped at his house mate before stalking to the Slytherin table. He sat down in such a foul mood that the younger years finished their meal quickly just to get away from him. He piled his plate not really looking at what he was grabbing as Played back the dreaming in his mind.

" _Oh… Draco, are you dreaming of me again?" Harry laughed as he nibbled his way down Draco's chest. Harry was stroking his body in all the right places to make him moan and whimper with pleasure. He could smell Harry's unique Musk mixed with Vanilla and cinnamon scent. Those rose petal soft lips kissed his one more time before saying "You must be a masochist to dream of what you can never have."_

That was when he woke up with a raging erection with not relief in sight. He growl as he stabbed his breakfast willing the images away from him thoughts, but one bite of the French toast had the dream coming back at full force. The French toast practically melted on his tongue and the flavor of vanilla and cinnamon over whelmed him. This was Harry's taste, just like in his dream. Draco devoured two plates of French toast and was sadden that there was no more in the hall. Blaise had been right this morning's breakfast was so good that everyone was looking sad that the food was all gone.

"If this was just breakfast I can't wait for dinner!" Draco heard the weasel say as he was thinking the same thing. Then Draco sneered in disgust at agreeing with the Gryffindor.

"Hey Drackie!" Pansy Squealed in a high pitched voice that she knew Draco hated.

"What do you want?"

"Boy aren't you just a ray of sunshine."

"Spit it out Parkinson."

"Fine after you're finished here I need you and the other boy to come to the ROR for Practice. I want you all to sound perfect at the Talent Show. Don't worry I have the songs all picked out."

"And what do you know about Muggle music?"

"Sometimes it pays to know a Gryffidork. Besides this will be a good chance to get Potter to notice you."

"Lower you voice Parkinson." Draco hissed and scanned the room with his eyes to see if anyone was watching. "What makes you think I want to get his attention?"

"Draco, darling, you have been my best friend since we were in nappies you can't lie or hide anything from me. Anyways you never know he might like you back."

"Yes I'm sure he's harboring an unrequited love for me. Whatever Parkinson let's go rehearse your damn songs so you can leave me in peace." Draco got up and stalked from the Hall.

"You never know Draco, you never know." Pansy smirked as she followed him to the ROR.

XxxXxxXxx

Harry couldn't believe how energized he was. As soon as breakfast was over and the Elves were cleaning up Harry started on making Bread rolled for sandwiches. He pounded his fist into the dough trying to diminish the stress of energy. He even started work on supper using a few of his own recipes. He had three roasts cooking that he was going to use in his hunter stew. The kitchen started to really heat up with all the baking and roasting that Harry abounded his shirt was wearing just his apron and sweat pants.

"If Malfoy saw you right now he'd jump you."

"AHHH!" Harry jumped at the intruder.

"Relax Harry it's just me."

"Hermione what are you doing here?" Harry Glared as he continued to make rolls.

"I figure it was you who made breakfast this morning only you could make Chocolate-chip pancakes like that. It was delicious by the way."

"You're welcome. Now why are you here? I'm really busy today." The Gryffindor refused to be detoured from his task.

"I was looking for you to give your the rehearsal schedule, but it can wait till tomorrow since you are working out your sexual frustrations out by cooking enough for an army or two."

"Hermione! I am not sexually frustrated! I just couldn't sleep that's all, just extra energy and magic nothing more."

"And you casting longing looks at Malfoy has nothing to do with your lack of sleep."

"No Malfoy is not the reason I can't sleep, and I do not giving him longing looks at him."

"Sure you don't Harry. Anyways during the wonderful breakfast you severed the boys have decided who's playing which part."

"Let me guess. Since I am the shortest in our year it's only fair that they give me the staring role as Meg."

"That and you look feminine with the voice of an angel." Hermione Smiled brightly.

"What?! I do not look Feminine!"

"Anyways Lavender is making your costumes so tomorrow you need to be measured. I'm sorry Harry I did try to make this punishment easy on you."

"If you wanted to go easy on me you wouldn't have signed us up for the show. Why did it have to be that movie and those songs?" Harry growled as he shoved a tray of rolls into the oven and set a magic timer.

"We were going for a Greek theme and well it just turned out that way." Hermione lied. She hated lying but she hated seeing her best friend sad more.

_Flash Back-----_

"_You know Granger we could use this show as a way together Potter and Draco."_

"_What are you talking about Parkinson?"_

"_Oh Come on you can't tell he that you haven't notice they act like 3__rd__ years crushing on each other but too stupid to do anything about it."_

"_Oh I know that they are crushing on each other Harry has been driving me crazy with his denial and his moping around the common room. What I was referring to was how we can use the show to get them together."_

"_Well I've herd the Muggle expression 'Sing your heart out' and I think that they should do just that." Pansy grinned with glee._

"_Hermione she has a point. Harry is a great singer!" Lavender exclaimed really liking this idea. "He just needs the right song."_

"_The right love song." Added Padma._

"_I know! I saw a movie it was called Hercules! They sang in it and it had the perfect song for Harry to sing!" Hanna Shouted._

"_Hanna I saw that movie that song is sung by a girl." Hermione glared in defense of her best friend._

"_That's true but you have to admit Harry sometimes does look like a girl." Hermione couldn't argue that and the other girls were nodding their heads in agreement._

"_Fine Hercules it is but what about Malfoy?"_

"_We're going to make them sing muggle Rock and Roll but only songs the say what Draco is really thinking." Daphne smirked. "Do you think you can help us out Granger?"_

"_I think I know a few songs that fit Malfoy and Harry to a T." the Gryffindor smirked back as she was really getting into the plan. _

"_Good Now all we have to do is kick their arses again." Pansy grinned _

_End Flashback-----_

"Yeah right, what did I do to you girls to be humiliated like this?"

"Harry we were doing this to all the boys I'm sorry you got caught in the middle again."

"Fine 'Mione it's more of my fault than anything," Harry sighed in defeat as he started to make dinner rolls for supper. "Cause once again I am reminded that I signed that bloody cursed Contract."

"Well, yeah, sorry about that." The witch blushed sheepishly. "I'll let you get back to work. I look forward to dinner, and supper it smells Fabulous."

"Yeah I'll make you some Sticky Toffee Pudding for after supper." Harry was almost tackled to the floor as his housemate ran up to him and gave him a crushing hug.

"Yay! You're the best Big Brother!" Harry could help but laugh and hug her back.

"Yes and you are annoying little sister. Now go on so I can make Dinner and supper." Hermione gave him a bright smile and a kiss on the cheek before dashing away out the door.

Turning back to the dough before him he waved his hand and music started to play. He love how the music washed everything from his mind and he work just melded with the beat. After about twenty minutes Harry's voice started to flow through the air with the scents of freshly baked bread. Dobby watched in awe of 'The Great' Harry Potter's singing that when Harry started to sing a new song he cast Sanorus on the singing wizard.

"_**I'm looking at you through the glass...  
Don't know how much time has passed  
Oh, god it feels like forever  
But no one ever tells you that forever  
Feels like home sitting all alone inside your head  
**_

Harry's voice rang clearly through out the castle surprising teachers and students alike. _  
_

_**How do you feel? That is the question  
But I forget.. you don't expect an easy answer  
When something like a soul becomes  
Initialized and folded up like paper dolls and little notes  
You can't expect a bit of hope  
So while you're outside looking in  
Describing what you see  
Remember what you're staring at is me**_

The practicing Slytherins stopped playing as Harry's emotions wove their way through the song. Draco was mesmerized by the voice and looked to the ceiling looking for the source of the angel's song.

_**Cause I'm looking at you through the glass...  
Don't know how much time has passed  
All I know is that it feels like forever  
When no one ever tells you that forever  
Feels like home, sitting all alone inside your head  
**_

Lupin and Snape stopped their chess games as the voice they knew all to well filled their chambers. They smiled at one another their Godchild could sing like an angel.

_  
__**How much is real? So much to question  
An epidemic of the mannequins  
Contaminating everything  
When thought came from the heart  
It never did right from the start  
Just listen to the noises  
(Null and void instead of voices)  
Before you tell yourself  
It's just a different scene  
Remember it's just different from what you've seen  
**_

Hermione sighed as she listened to Harry sing one of his favorite song Baring his heart and soul. "Oh Harry… Malfoy better Treat you right."

_  
__**I'm looking at you through the glass...  
Don't know how much time has passed  
And all I know is that it feels like forever  
When no one ever tells you that forever  
Feels like home, sitting all alone inside your head**_

And it's the starrrssss  
The sttarrrsss  
That shine for you  
And it's the starrrssss  
The sttarrrsss  
That lie to you.. yeah-ah  


Harry danced around the kitchen putting his heart and soul into the song and into the food. The more feeling he gave the Louder he sang. And the music blended with his voice like the spices in the pudding batter.

_  
__**I'm looking at you through the glass...  
Don't know how much time has passed  
Oh, god it feels like forever  
But no one ever tells you that forever  
Feels like home, sitting all alone inside your head**_

'Cause I'm looking at you through the glass...  
Don't know how much time has passed  
All I know is that it feels like forever  
But no one ever tells you that forever  
Feels like home, sitting all alone inside your heaaaaddd

And it's the starrrssss  
The sttarrrsss  
That shine for you.. yeah-ah  
And it's the starrrssss  
The sttarrrsss  
That lie to you.. yeah-ah

And it's the starrrssss  
The sttarrrsss  
That shine for you.. yeah-ah  
And it's the starrrssss  
The sttarrrsss  
That lie to you.. yeah-ah yeah

Ohhhoh when the starrs  
Ohhh oh when the starrrrs that liieee

Once his song had ended he waved a hand to end all charms even Dobby's hidden charm. He was finally starting to feel tired. "Just a few more dishes and then I can finally have a dreamless sleep." The Gryffindor sighed and got back to work.

A/N: Thanks for reading keep reviewing. The song Harry sings is called 'Looking Through the Glass' by Stone Sour.


	4. Teaching Baboons to Cook

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this story

_**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this story. This is just for fun and I hope you enjoy reading it.**_

**I Won't Say it**

By Angelwings Sorrow

Chapter 4

Harry made it back to his room just as Dinner started. The elves had everything well in hand all they had to do was serve the food. He collapsed on his bed after a nice long showered. He enjoyed is dreamless sleep till noon the next day when he was rudely dragged from his bed by Hermione and Lavender for his costume fitting. Then he was question by the guys on where he was yesterday since no one saw him at all. He mumbled a lie about a potion paper and they believed it. 'No wonder the girls win more often than not these lads will believe anything.' Harry thought.

The rest of the weekend went with out much notice expect for the fact that, "The food was not as good as it was yesterday. You missed it Harry it was fantastic." Ron informed him. It made Harry feel good that his food was appreciated, but other than that it was a quite weekend. He was glad that Ron was appointed quidditch captain, because he was just as brutal in his training methods as Oliver wood was if not worst because at least three days a week he was training and flying till he was comatose. These dreams seem to get stronger and more vivid he really felt like he was going insane.

Back to classes and the dreaded Wednesday came yet again. Wednesday was the day the challenges were decided. Lucky for him it wasn't mandatory that he be present when the challenges declared just when they happened on Friday. He was training still with muggle Martial Arts Snape insisted he take should he ever lose his wand in battle, he kept up the training after the war keeping up his muscles and graceful movements he acquired from it. He was working away the frustration and welcoming the pain and strain when his solitude was rudely interrupted by the pounding on his door. Sweat dripping from his face and down his bear chest he swore about his concentration being broken. He didn't bother putting on a shirt as stalked to the door; who ever it was he going to send them away and return to his training.

"What the ever the hell you want me to do you can forget it!" Harry shouted as he tore the door opened to find all of seventh year boys at his door with Ron and Draco at the front. Harry thank god he was better at hiding his feelings cause had this been a year ago he would have slammed the door in Draco's face and hid under the bed.

"Harry we really need your help! We can't lose another challenge!" Ron pleaded as his best friend gave him a deadly glare. Draco on the other hand had lost his ability to speak. There was only one thought that ran through his mind as stared at the half naked Gryffindor before him.

'_MERLIN POTTER IS HOT!!'_

"Then Stop challenging the girls and leave me in peace!"

"Harry come on, we need your help. The Girls picked the Challenge. It is a cook off four courses in one hour the muggle way."

"Oh no, no, no, no, no, no, no! Why the hell did you agreed to that?!"

"There's more to it Potter." Draco drawled out finally swallowing back the drool that had pooled in his mouth over the sexy boy in front of him. "Granger has put the condition that you are not allowed to partake in the cook off as we have as she said taken advantage of your generous nature."

"Well she's got that right. If I can't do the challenge why are you all here?"

"Harry we need you to teach us how to cook muggle style before Friday I know you got some recipes we can try." Ron pleaded.

"You want me to teach twenty guys how to cook in two days impossible!"

"No Potter it's just eight. Two from each house one course for each team. It can't be that hard I hear it's like potions." The blond Slytherin smirked.

"Is that so? Well let me tell you Potion master Cooking is not an exact science. Not every recipe will turn out the same if you just follow the steps. Even the altitude you are cooking at has a factor in how well your meal will turn out. If you think you can cook muggle style just like potions than go ahead. I don't need to waste my time and energy on you all. I'll save it for when the girls win and I'm stuck doing your chores AGAIN!" Harry than slammed the door on their faces.

"Great going Malfoy you just pissed off the one guy in this whole castle that knows how to cook!" Seamus glared.

"He's right Dray we have asked every guy in every year and no one knows how it seems they are all either rich or spoiled by their mums grandmums, Aunts, or fathers who can't cook but took them to out to eat every night." Blaise said pathetically.

"Harry is the only one who actually knows how cook and he's brilliant at it now you better start apologizing or we are screwed and who know what those girls will have us do!" Ron yelled at the Slytherin prince.

On the other side of the door Harry was pissed he conjured up a punching bag and started punching and kicking the crap out of it. _'Stupid Malfoy!'_ As he was killing the bag with his fist he didn't hear the door open and Malfoy being pushed through the opening.

"Uh… Potter?" On instinct Harry whirled his body around with fist flying toward the intruder only his magic stopped him an inch from Draco's pretty face. "Uh…(gulp) Hi."

"What the fuck are you doing in my room? I could have cracked your skull opened." The Gryffindor lowered his fist. He may have been smaller then the other seventh years but he worked damn hard at being one of the strongest.

"I came to say I'm sorry I insulted you. We really need your help and we really don't want to lose again." Harry turned from Draco's words and began hitting the bag again. Draco had to hold himself back from jumping the sexy Gryffindor in front of him as he watched the muscles across Harry's back move and flex before him.

"I don't see how that is my problem. You guys lose more than you win I'm always stuck doing most of the work so either way I'm screwed. I tired of these games I'm tired of working so damn hard for nothing so you all can go fuck yourselves cause I'm not doing it!" with one last punch Harry sent the bag flying.

"Eep!" Draco jumped back a little afraid of what Harry would do to him, now that he killed the punching bag. "Please Potter! We really need you to teach us, I'll do anything you ask!"

"Anything Malfoy? That's very generous or very desperate of you. Fine you and your teams meet me in the kitchens tomorrow after classes and I'll attempt to teach you baboons to cook. As for your **'Promise'** I'll have to think about it." Harry could feel his heart pounding. He didn't dare turn and face the Slytherin for fear of his eyes betraying all the emotions he held for the blond.

"Great I'll tell the others Night Potter." Once the door had opened and shut signaling Draco's departure the Gryffindor collapsed on the bed.

"What the Hell have I gotten myself into?"

XXXxxxXXXxxx

"Oh Merlin Potter you do get yourself into the most interesting predicaments." Snape laughed at the teen sulking in his living room.

"Severus! Stop teasing him." Remus scolded as he tried in vain to hold back his laughter.

"Yes let's laugh at the Gryffindor. I don't think is funny it's going to take a bloody miracle to teach them all to cook and cook well. Malfoy thinks it's just like potions. Who knows if he'll be able to make anything eatable."

"Look like our services as judges will be needed once again don't you think Severus?"

"Yes, I do, and you certainly need the extra weight especially in your condition."

"Condition are you all right Remus? I didn't even know you were sick! I'm sorry I should have been paying more attention then burdening you with my petty problems."

"Harry, calm down. You are not a burden and we want you to be able to come to us for any problem you might have no matter how trivial it might be. Your problems are not petty or unimportant to us. We find some of them entertaining." The werewolf smiled and went to sit beside the distraught teenage. "I have been sick in the morning for a while now and Severus made me go to see Poppy today and she gave us wonderful news. In about eight months you'll have new baby sister or brother to spoil."

"You're having a Baby?! That's Fantastic!" Harry smiled and hugged his godfather.

"Now back to the cook-off." Snape interjected.

"You like seeing me miserable don't you?" Harry glared at his potion Professor/other godfather. His mood went from happy to down right pitiful. "What about the cook-off?"

"Well other than the fact you have to teach them how to cook but what you plan to do about Mr. Malfoy's promise for your services." Snape smirked as he watched Harry's face turn bright red.

"I don't know what I'm going to do about that either. I wasn't planning on him saying that. I was going to teach them anyways, I mean after I cooled off that is; I can't stay mad at the guys forever. I'll probably let him stew for a while and then tell I have no intention of making him keep the promise."

"You're messing with his pride Potter. Malfoys are a created of Pride and honor, he won't just like it go."

"Well that's his problem not mine. Well I better get going I need to set up for my cooking class and I could use the time to unwind before they show up." Harry got up and gave Remus a hug before heading to the Kitchen.

"Do you think he realizes that he has a habit of singing when he cooks?" Remus mused after the Gryffindor left.

"Not likely. I don't even think he knows that lately that elf of his has been broadcasting it through out the castle." Snape smirked as he poured his husband some more tea. Since Saturday Dobby had been casting Sanorus on Harry when ever he was in the kitchen singing. Harry had no clue of the elf's antics as he just sang as he made himself a snack or he had one of his extra energy fits and made dinner for the castle. Little did he know that his voice was slowly winning the love of over half the student body even though no one had any idea it was him.

"You're right he is just like James was Oblivious to anything outside of his little world. We'll just to keep an eye on him and hope for the best." Remus sighed and waited for the song that was sure to come. Harry was never really good expressing his feeling but when he sang he expressed such emotions that there was no denying the feelings the boy had kept hidden from the world.

XXXxxxXXXxxx

"Afternoon Dobby."

"Harry Potter Sir! Dobby is Happy to see you!"

"Dobby I need you to clear four preparation tables and get this List of ingredients for me. I'm going to be teaching the lads how to cook for Friday."

"Right away Harry potter sir!" Dobby scurried away and Harry removed his outer robes and rolled up the sleeves of his shirt then tied on his apron. With the wave of his hand the music once again began to play to his mood. He was nervous about teaching and he didn't want any promises or favors from Malfoy. It was bad enough with the dreams now he had to deal with him up close and personal while trying not to act like a love sick fool. He berated himself over and over again to give up on these foolish dreams and idea of a happily ever after with the gorgeous blond Slytherin that was way out of his league. Soon his insecurities came pouring out in is voice as he began to sing sad melody that was playing.

_**When you were here before  
Couldn't look you in the eye  
You're just like an angel  
Your skin makes me cry  
You float like a feather  
In a beautiful world  
I wish I was special  
You're so fucking special  
**_

"Severus how can we protect him from a broken heart?" Remus asked sadly as he listened to the sorrow in Harry's heart.

"We can't we can only be there for him." Severus said softly as he wrapped his arms around the werewolf in a comforting hug.

_**  
But I'm a creep  
I'm a weirdo  
What the hell am I doing here?  
I don't belong here  
**_

"It's that voice again." Draco whispered. As the Music flooded the Charms class room many of the girls were swooning from the Angelic voice. With the appearance of the singer once again all classes came to a stand still as if the Voice was magic itself.

_**  
I don't care if it hurts  
I want to have control  
I want a perfect body  
I want a perfect soul  
I want you to notice **_

_**When I'm not around  
You're so fucking special  
I wish I was special  
**_

"It Harry again."

"You're right Dean and its Malfoy's fault."

_**But I'm a creep  
I'm a weirdo  
What the hell I'm doing here?  
I don't belong here  
**_

"Come on Seamus Malfoy doesn't know its Harry or that Harry loves him." Unlike Ron Dean and Seamus knew exactly what their dorm mate was hiding. It was hard to miss the longing look the stretched out quidditch games against Slytherin and Harry Working himself to the bone for a dreamless night sleep.

_**  
She's running out the door  
She's running out  
She runs… runs… runs….  
**_

"Doesn't matter Dean, Malfoy doesn't deserve Harry!" Seamus glared but then he relented. "But I do want to see Harry finally happy, not sad like this."

"I know well just have to help them along, because in the end Harry's happiness is what really matters."

"You're right and we'll start by using this cook off. I'll tell Ron we volunteer to cook." Seamus ran out the library smiling at the plan forming in his head.

_**  
Whatever makes you happy  
Whatever you want  
You're so fucking special  
I wish I was special**_

But I'm a creep  
I'm a weirdo  
What the hell am I doing here?  
I don't belong here  
I don't belong here…

Harry waved the music off and sighed. _'Well that was depressing but I do feel better getting it out. Oh! They'll be here soon I better finish up this bread.'_

XXXxxxXXXxxx

At 4 o'clock his reluctant students began to arrive. He was surprised to see Dean and Seamus walk through he expected Ron to be one of the Challengers. Then there was Draco and Blaise as well as Terry and Timothy from Ravenclaw. It seems that terry was out for revenge for last weeks defeat. Lastly there was Angus and John from Hufflepuff.

"Well I'm glad you all could make let's hope these lessons aren't in Vain. Now who's doing what course?"

"Here Harry. The girls wrote it down." Dean handed him the note.

"Ok, Hufflepuff will be making the appetizers, and Ravenclaw will be making a soup; Gryffindors Main course and Slytherin desserts. Okay I created a simple Menu that you should be able to pull of by the grace of the gods. Table 1 Hufflepuff, table 2 Ravenclaw, table 3 Gryffindor and table for Slytherins. Harry waved his wand and four Blackboards appeared with four different Recipes written on them. "Now Gentlemen remove you outer robes and put on the aprons and make sure you hands are washed because this is going to get messy. There will be no goofing off in this class or I'll make Snape look like Miss Mary Sunshine." Harry growled out as his eyes glowed with power. This had all the boys shaking with fear. Suddenly the power was shut off and Harry was back to normal. "Ok? Now let's get started!"


	5. My Evil Plan or Yours?

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this story

_**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this story. This is just for fun and I hope you enjoy reading it.**_

**I Won't Say it**

By Angelwings Sorrow

Chapter 5

Harry dragged himself to his room not bothering to change his clothes, he fell on to bed and begged for sleep. Teaching the eight boys how to cook wasn't as bad as he thought it would be. In fact it was ten times worst. They were in the kitchen seven hours! Hell he could have fed Hogwarts for two days breakfast, dinner, and supper in seven hours. All they had to do was one dish each and they couldn't even get that right. Dean and Seamus did well, but they were up to something as they would trip him as he would walk by causing him to land on or near Malfoy. He finally had to pull them aside and threaten them, that if they didn't stop it he would lose the next quidditch game against Slytherin on purpose.

Once he had the Gryffindors under control he had problems with the Ravenclaws. They were both pure-blood and were having trouble with the stove and using muggle measuring equipment. Harry had brought fool proof equipment but he guessed they weren't wizard proof because the soup was turned into burnt sludge. Once he got them sorted out the Hufflepuffs. They would complain that it was too hard and it was too much work, and the dough they were working with came out hard and lumpy. It took a stinking hex set that every time they complain or stopped working they would get a shock to get their dish to come out right.

Harry rolled over and groaned as the last seven hour flash in his head. He knew teaching Malfoy would be hard but he hadn't counted on how stubborn and hard head the Slytherin was. He turned a simple desert recipe into a time consuming with the complication of a Wolfsbane Potion! Even then the dessert came out with the consistently of goop. He was close to blasting the blond into the wall as the Slytherin accused him of not teaching them properly. After 2 hours of arguing and Harry doing the dessert to how he had explained it to the Slytherins, using small words for the prat to understand, did Draco finally cave to the wisdom of the smaller boy. Finally at Eleven O'clock did all of them master the four dishes and Harry swore he was never going to teach again. He never in his life thought that he would ever be this happy to leave the kitchen. The Gryffindor pulled the blanket over his tired body and waved the lights out letting the darkness take him.

XXXxxxXXXxx

"Well how did the lads do?" Ron asked as Harry sat down next to him tiredly.

"I am never doing that again! I would rather do chores for the girls for the rest of the year than go through that hell again." Harry glared hard at his best friend causing the red hair to shrink back in his seat.

"Come on it couldn't have been that bad." Ron squeaked and jumped back when Harry let out a growl that would make Moony proud.

"Potter! Kill you housemate on your own time now pay attention." Snape snapped at the two Gryffindors. After the war Snape had mellow out just a little bit in his classes. He still favored Slytherins and was still very strict but he no longer took points needlessly. Harry glared at his other Godfather because he saw the laughter in his eyes. He knew that Snape was laughing at him again. Oh it was going to be a long day.

XXXxxxXXXxx

"We are gathered here once again for a Challenge. Professor Snape and I will once again be judging the event you have one hour to produce a four course meal. We will each give ten points per dish presentation counts as well as taste. At the end the side with the higher score will win this Challenge. Now please give your Request for winning to Professor Snape." Pansy and Ron approached the potion master with a slip of paper.

"The Ladies Request that the Gentlemen decorate the Hall for the Valentines Dance in two weeks." All the boys shuttered at the thought. "The Gentlemen Have requested that the Ladies treat them to dinner on the next Hogsmead weekend. Are these terms acceptable?"

"Yes sir." The girls were very confident that they would win, because without Harry to cook for them the boys couldn't boil water with out burning it. The Boys were nervous but they wouldn't back down as they spent most of the night learning to cook they would not fail. Harry on the other was in the crowd praying to every and any deity that would listen for the Lads to pull this challenge with out burning the castle down.

"Very well please will the teams take your places at your assigned table? Everything you requested has been provided. Alright you may begin." Snape waved his wand at the huge hour glass at the judges table turned over. Suddenly the kitchen was a flurry of noise and excitement. Those that were watching were sitting in bleacher stands that Harry had put up earlier that afternoon. There was a lot of quite chatter mostly from the girls wondering since when did the boys know how to cook. From Harry's point of view it looked like it was going to be a close match. The girls seemed to have a good menu and were more confident in their skills. He was starting to sweat as the hour was quickly coming to an end and the crowd was counting down.

"5-4-3-2-1!"

"Alright time is up; please bring your dishes forward." Snape said as he watched the competitors like a hawk making sure there was no last minute cheating. The girls presented stuff mushroom puffs as their appetizer, a traditional chicken noodle soup with Salisbury Steak and potatoes with Crème Brulee as their dessert. It was going to be hard to beat. Even though Harry knew he could beat that menu given the chance, but he also knew the lads couldn't with their skills and they were forced to go with a simpler menu.

The Gryffindor look to the plates that were being served and he was very proud at their presentation. Maybe they actually learned something last night. The boys severed Fried Breaded Cheese Ravioli as their Appetizer and the Soup was a simple Hungarian Cherry Soup, it was a recipe that Harry had picked up when his Aunt wanted to impress her tea club with international flare. He spent a month at the book stored studying all the different cook books and cooking different dishes till she was please with the menu, just for her to take the credit and praise for his hard work. Shaking the bitterness from his heart he looked back to the boy's service. They were now severing the Main course which was Pork chops stuffed with Fontina and Prosciutto with sautéed squash and asparagus. The dessert was simple, but Harry was worried, because of the fight he had with Malfoy about it. He was sweating bullets as they brought the fudge Brownies with homemade ice cream on top drizzled with melted chocolate.

The crowd waited with baited breath for the decision. Remus and Snape had no expressions as they ate the food. It was hard to tell what they like or didn't like, and this had everyone on the edge of their seats. After about twenty minutes of eating and writing down and adding the scores the potions Snape rose from his seat and cleared his throat.

"Each team has the possible score of 80 points. Taste and presentations are a major part of the scoring. Now here are your scores. They Ladies have scored a total of 72 points." The girls cheered the boys groaned as they were afraid they lost again. "The Gentlemen have scored a total of 78 points. They win this Challenge."

The boys jumped up and cheered running over to the winning teams. The girls were shocked. Harry on the other hand slumped in his seat with relief. There would no chores to do this time and he had done the impossible and taught Baboons to cook. The girls knew that the professors were being fair, but it just didn't seem possible. Hermione and Pansy went to Draco's station where there were brownies still left it the pan. They each ate a small piece and nearly died from the chocolate heaven that melted in their mouths.

"Alright how did you do it? There is no way you guys can cook this good! It tastes like something Harry would make." Hermione Glared at the winners.

"That's because it was Harry's recipes." Dean Smiled.

"And Harry taught us how to cook!" Seamus said smugly. "You said Harry couldn't cook in the competition you said nothing about him helping us."

"He's right Granger. Who knew they would be smart enough to find the loop hole." Pansy sneered as she glared at the smirking Slytherins.

"Now, now Pansy you'll get wrinkles if you glare like that."

"Shut up Draco. You're lucky Potter has a soft spot for losers. Come on girls let's go check out bank books make sure we can afford to feed them and Weasley." The Slytherin girl called out leading them out of the kitchen.

"Hey I don't eat that much!"

"Yes, you do!" the crowd of Guys shouted before breaking into laughter.

XXXxxxXXXxx

It was a nice crisp cool morning perfect for Quidditch. Harry jumped up of bed and began to stretch his muscles. He was happy that his team one the cook-off now it was up to him to win against Ravenclaw. That wasn't much of a problem but he had to say that they did have a better seeker than they did last year. He dressed in his Quidditch robes and gear and headed down to the dungeons to have breakfast with his godfathers.

"Good morning Harry, you look happy this morning." Remus greeted as Harry came through the door.

"Yes I'm very happy with last night's miracle. No chores, a free dinner and a perfect day for quidditch what could be better than that?"

"Yes, it was a miracle Potter. You manage to teach pure-blooded wizards to cook like muggles. It was difficult to judge as they were all very well made. You must be very proud of your students." Snape said as he sipped his coffee.

"I am. Actually I was just happy they didn't burn down the castle. It wasn't easy to teach them and I promise you I am never doing that again. Wild Thestreals could drag me to another cooking class." Harry stated as he munched on a bit of toast and jam.

"Well I am sure the girls won't choose that challenge again. So is Gryffindor going to throw another victory party? I hear you have a band."

"Yeah, some of us have jam sessions and lately we've been playing at our victory parties. At first I was embarrassed when Ron threw my on stage and told me to start singing, but I didn't get booed off and I really had fun."

"That's really great Harry we're happy for you. Oh, look at the time you had better head out to the pitch it's getting late." Remus smiled. He was glad that Harry was happy at least for now. His godson never was happy for longer than a day or two. The moody teen seemed to think he wasn't allowed to be happy or enjoy life.

"Oi! You're right! I better go before Ron gets his knickers in a twist. I'll see you two later." And the Gryffindor ran out as if hell's demons were nipping at his feet.

"Severus you never told me why you took two points off of Malfoy's desert." Severus choked on his coffee as his husband questioned him.

"Their presentation was off."

"Don't. Lie. Severus." The werewolf growled.

"Fine I took two points off because Harry knew Brownies and Ice cream are my favorite and he was bribing me by teaching them how to make it! I didn't want to show favoritism so I took one point off for taste and one point for presentation." Remus was surprised. It was a good reason but how did Harry know the potion master's weakness. "And before you ask Harry found me hording all the brownies and eating all the ice cream he had made for your birthday last year."

"I see that's why I only got a cup cake with a candle in it. It was all you left." Snape blushed as his mate's merry laughter filled their Quarters.

XXXxxxXXXxx

It was great game they beat Ravenclaw 370 to 140. Harry had Dobby send up food to the Gryffindor common and Ron would be back from Hogsmead with the butter and fire whiskey soon. Dean, Seamus, and Neville along with the Creevy brothers were tuning and warming up their instruments. He waves his arms around the room and suddenly the room doubled in size. With the extra power he had it was easier to manipulate Hogwarts and expand areas in the castle when he needed it. It was a skill that usually only the headmaster or at least two wizards together could do. _'Finally there is an upside to having the extra power instead of just blowing up my pillows.'_

"Great dance floor Harry."

"Thanks Hermione. The guys are almost ready, the food and drinks will soon be here and you're as pretty as a galleon what more could we want." He smiled as Hermione giggled.

"Oi! Harry quit flirting with my girlfriend and help me with the Butter beer."

"Coming Ron!"

"Hermione, luv, you want to help us out?"

"Sure Seamus what do you need." Hermione wandered over to where Seamus and Dean were turning their guitars.

"We want to set Harry up with Malfoy." Dean whispered.

"What?!"

""Shhh… we don't want Ron to hear." Seamus covered her mouth with his hand and looked to see if any one heard.

"Sorry, but how did you about Harry's crush?"

"It's obvious. They are always at each others throat they both are always showing off to one another and the sneaking looks aren't that sneaky. Plus two gay guys can spot other gay guys in love kilometers away." The Irishman smirked.

"That and Harry's singing." added Dean. "We want you to broadcast to night's concert because he's happy today and he'll be singing out that joy. Maybe if Malfoy hears it's a Gryffindor singing he'll come looking for Harry. We've notice how he seems to space out when he hears Harry but till now only Gryffindors know its Harry singing. He might not show up tonight but the idea will be planted in his head."

"I see it might work it might not but alright I'm in. I'll cast the spell on the Mic he uses. If it doesn't work I have other plans already in motion for the two love birds."

"Thanks Hermione, we should have know you were already on the case. Now if only we could do something about his clothes."

"Oh leave that to me and the girls we'll have him drop dead gorgeous in time for the Valentines Dance." Dean and Seamus shrank back as Hermione was giving them a smirk worthy of a Slytherin.

XXXxxxXXXxx

It wasn't long before the Party was well on its way to a full out rock concert. The food was great the drinks were flowing and everyone was having a great time. Soon Harry stopped the music charm and took to the stage. The moment his hand touched the Mic the spell was activated and he vice rang through out the castle.

"How's it going? Everyone having a good time?" the Gryffindors cheered and screamed. "Good. Now is the time for our Gryffindor Band to take the stage. We're going to rock the tower tonight! Let's get this Party Started!" the crowd went wild once again. Harry was smiling as the band began to play. He clapped his hands to the beat and began to dance to the music and counted the beat before he let his voice soar.

_**I have an evil plan  
to save the world for every man,  
and I think it's better than the way it's being run.  
Oh, the ground works laid,  
no don't be afraid,  
I'm sure that I can fix it,  
when I figure out the physics.**_

My evil plan to save the world,  
just you wait 'till it's unfurled,  
it'll go down in history.  
It's prophetic, no it's not pathetic.  
I can't believe I made it up myself.

_**  
**_"This is like listening to a concert on a muggle radio." Remus Laughed as the Music flooded their rooms.

"It reminds of when you dragged me to that Stones concert just as load and noisy" Snape complained but he wasn't too upset. Harry did have an amazing voice and the Gryffindor band seemed to have some talent. He hoped his Slytherin would sound least this well if not better at the talent show.

_**  
I have an evil plan, to save the world you understand,  
the exemplary feat,  
you'd think I'd have to cheat.  
I'd make Voltaire proud, deep and furrow browed.  
Uncanny and so clever,  
it's 'Our Newest Plan Ever!'**_

Got tired of whining,  
a grander scheme with silver lining,  
for every boy and girl.  
We can't be responsible,  
for all that's wrong with this world.  


"That Voice is in GRYFFINDOR!"

"That's what it sounds like Dray looks like we'll have serious competition at the talent show." Draco ignored Blaise's comment and began to think about who the voice might be. It was like he knew who the voice was but he couldn't see the face. He wanted to go up there and crash the party just to see who it was but he knew he would get tossed out before he even made it though the door. All he could do was sit there and enjoy the music but he promised himself he would find he voice no matter what.

_**  
My evil plan to save the world,  
just you wait 'till it's unfurled,  
it'll go down in history.  
It's prophetic, no it's not pathetic.  
I can't believe I made it up myself.  
**_

Harry was having a ball; he danced up to Seamus and they started singing together as the crowd danced and cheered them on.

_**  
Starving children in pain,  
you can't believe in that God.  
The world's not spinning your way,  
does every dog still get his day?**_

_**  
**_Then he pulled Ginny on stage and they danced during the Creevy brothers solo._**  
**_

_**My evil plan to save the world,  
just you wait 'till it's unfurled,  
it'll go down in history.  
It's prophetic, no it's not pathetic.  
I can't believe I made it up myself.  
**_

The crowd went Wild and Harry was grinning like there was no tomorrow. Yes he was happy and he decided to show the world if not then just then just his house mates as he continued to sing long into the night.

AN: Thank you to everyone who reviewed. I'm sorry I forgot to put a note in the last chapter about the song Harry sings. It is called "Creep" by Radiohead. The song in this Chapter is called "My evil plan to save the world" by Five Iron Frenzy. Thanks for reading keep reviewing.


	6. Pretty Fly Secret Squirrle

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this story

_**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this story. This is just for fun and I hope you enjoy reading it.**_

**I Won't Say it**

By Angelwings Sorrow

Chapter 6

Saturday's party was a huge bash Harry went to sleep with a smile on his face. As all good things do it ended at the crack of dawn the next day as he was dragged from his bed for quidditch practice. Ron had been happy with their win against Ravenclaw but their next match would be against Slytherin next Sunday. No matter that they were on civil terms with the house all truces ended once you step foot on to the pitch.

Harry never thought is body could hurt so much. It hurt in places he didn't know he had. He wanted to take a long bath but with his exhaustion he was likely to drown. He opted for a shower before pouring himself into bed. He was so tired he slept in passed breakfast never knowing what he was missing in the morning announcements.

"Good morning everyone I hope you had a pleasant weekend. I know we enjoyed the concert given by the Gryffindor house." The Headmaster said. "I have a petition singed by the three other houses that you perform for the Talent show I do hope you'll accept.

"Yes Sir!" Seamus jumped up before Dean could stop him. "Our Band would be honored to play!"

"Seamus our **'singer'** is not here I don't think he'll be happy you agreed that we'd play at the show!"

"Don't worry he'll thank us later." Dean prayed Seamus was right and that Harry wouldn't kill them and their poor drummer, Neville, already looked like he was about to faint.

XXXxxxXXXxx

It took him al day Sunday to go around to all the other houses but he finally got all their signatures on his petition. Draco smiled to himself as he listened to the headmaster request the band to perform at the talent show. He was surprised when Finnegan jumped up accepting the invitation_. 'He can't be the voice could he?'_ just then he heard Thomas scolding his lover.

"Seamus our **'singer**' is not here I don't think he'll be happy you agreed that we'd play at the show!"

'_Thank Merlin the prat isn't the angel with the voice, but if he's not then who the hell was?'_ the Slytherin was hoping this would flush out the voice, but he was wrong. It seems their lead singer was having a lie in this morning the lazy bastard.

He abandoned his breakfast and headed to potions. At least in potions he had Potter to ogle at. The blond stopped in his tracks. _'I'm I falling for the voice as well as Potter? How could this have happened?' _he had always liked Potter and he still did but the voice had entranced him just like Potter did at their fist meeting in the robe shop all those years ago. _'Wait Potter wasn't at breakfast this morning could he be the voice?'_ A spark of hope lit in his chest. If Potter was the voice then he would confirm what he had always known and that was he loved Harry, then, now and always! And he would make the Gryffindor his; with this in mind he ran to potions to start planning on other ways to catch the voice.

XXXxxxXXXxx

"Seamus! We can't have a jam session right now Ron wants us at quidditch practice now." Harry whined as he was dragged up the stairs to the Gryffindor Common room. Ron had started these lunch time practices and Harry wanted to eat before he flew into exhaustion.

"That was before everybody wanted us to play at the Talent show."

"What?!"

"Yeah, Harry this morning we got petitions for us to play. It seems the whole castle heard us play last Saturday. On Sunday they all took up a petition to have us play." Dean smiled sheepishly as he tuned his bass.

"Oh no! How in the bloody hell did they hear us? I put up the sound proofing charms myself."

"We have no idea H-H-Harry, but S-S-Seamus s-s-said we w-w-would play." Neville stutter as he set up his drums.

"SEAMUS! ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR BLOODY MIND?!" Harry shouted he was serious going to have a panic attack.

"Calm down Harry we could ignore the request of the masses."

"Yes you could have!"

"No we couldn't. Now Collin will be here in a second he had to fetch is keyboard. We're just going to jam like we always do and that's how we'll play at the show. We're all just jamming to your awesome voice. Relax boy-o everything will be fine." The Irishman smiled as Collin rushed in and plugged in his key board. The lads were all ready to play but Harry was having doubts. Something wasn't right about this whole thing and he really wanted to eat.

"No, I'm not doing this." Harry ignored his charmed Mic that lay on the table.

"Come on Harry! You know you can't resist this song." Seamus smirked as he played the chords to one of Harry's Favorite jam songs. Harry was desperately trying to resist the music but he couldn't he just had to sing.

"Damn I hate you!" Harry dove for the Mic not knowing the sonorous charm had been activated. He waited till everyone had joined in before his voice took off through out the castle.

_**Secret…… squirrel **_

_**splashes…….. in **_

_**Sirens warn Tsunami**_

"Looks like they got Harry to agree to sing in the show." smiled Lupin.

"More like black mailed him. That boy can not help but sing when ever he hears music." muttered Snape.

_**  
Secret's…… come **_

_**to save…… us all  
Sirens warn eminent doom  
**_

In the Hall the school went wild to here the band playing once again.

_**He can**_

_**breathe in**_

_**water , **_

_**yeah, yeah, yeah!**_

_**And super **_

_**tail can  
stop the danger  
**_

"What the Hell is a Secret Squirrel?" Draco asked confuse by the song.

"Who cares they rock!" Pansy shouted.

_**  
No one…… moves**_

_**quite…… like you…… do  
Secret how do you do it**_

I just fly I come sailin in  
Like it's sunny skies  
I know I'll always win

Harry was so into the song he as always he let Seamus sing the Doctor Doom lines.

Seamus:

_**So I see you came secret squirrel's a shame  
You will have to die!**_

_**MUWAHAHAHAHAHA!**_

Harry:  
_**Final…… round  
Doctor ……Doom here  
(**_Seamus laughing evilly in the back round.)

_**Will…… he conquer the world?  
Tune…… in next week and see  
Secret squirrel save you and me**_

Seamus:

_**You're Mine**_

Harry put the Mic down once again end the charm. "There I sang a song now I'm going."

"Come on Harry one more you know you want too!" Seamus whined.

"NO! and that's finale." Harry was about to leave when Dean handed him the Mic and a piece on paper.

"Here read this."

"Dean what is this?" Once Harry took the Mic the charm was activated once again. "The Gryffindor band presents the Draco Malfoy Theme song?" Harry's eyes went wide as the band began to play. _'The damn Mic is charmed! Those bastards I'll get them later for this!'_ Harry thought to himself before he lost himself in the music once again.

Collin:

_**Give it to me baby**_

Seamus:

_**Uh… huh Uh… huh**_

Collin:

_**Give it to me baby**_

Seamus:

_**Uh… huh Uh… huh**_

Collin:

_**Give it to me baby**_

Seamus:

_**Uh… huh Uh… huh**_

Neville:

_**And the girls say I'm Pretty fly for a white guy**_

Dean:

_**Uno, Dos, Tres, **__**Cuatro**__**, Cinco, Cino, Seis!**_

Harry:

_**You know it's kind of hard **_

_**Just to get along today**_

_**Our subject isn't cool **_

_**But he fakes it anyway**_

_**He may not have a clue **_

_**And he may not have style**_

_**But everything he lacks**_

_**Well he makes up in denial**_

Everyone:

_**So don't debate, a player straight**_

_**You know he really doesn't get it anyway**_

_**He's gonna play the field, and keep it real**_

_**For you no way, for you no way**_

_**So if you don't rate, just overcompensate**_

_**At least you'll know you can always go on Ricki Lake**_

_**The world needs wannabe's**_

_**So do that brand new thing**_

Collin:

_**Give it to me baby**_

Seamus:

_**Uh… huh Uh… huh**_

Collin:

_**Give it to me baby**_

Seamus:

_**Uh… huh Uh… huh**_

Collin:

_**Give it to me baby**_

Seamus:

_**Uh… huh Uh… huh**_

Neville:

_**And the girls say I'm Pretty fly for a white guy**_

Harry:

_**He needs some cool tunes**_

_**Not just any will suffice**_

_**But they didn't have Ice Cube**_

_**So he bought Vanilla Ice**_

_**Now cruising in his Pinto, he sees homies as he pass**_

_**But if he looks twice**_

_**They're gonna kick his lily ass**_

Everyone:

_**So don't debate, a player straight**_

_**You know he really doesn't get it anyway**_

_**He's gonna play the field, and keep it real**_

_**For you no way, for you no way**_

_**So if you don't rate, just overcompensate**_

_**At least you'll know you can always go on Ricki Lake**_

_**The world needs wannabe's**_

_**So do that brand new thing**_

Harry:

_**Now he's getting a tattoo **_

_**He's gettin' ink done**_

_**He asked for a '13', but they drew a '31'**_

_**Friends say he's trying too hard**_

_**And he's not quite hip**_

_**But in his own mind**_

_**He's the dopest trip**_

"Merlin, Harry's going to be pissed once the song is over." Hermione said to Ron

"Why's that I think it' the perfect song for the Ferret." Ron smirked. Hermione glare at her boyfriend's denial. He wanted Harry to be Happy as long as it wasn't with Malfoy. Getting him to accept the two as a couple was going to be hard. It was probably one of the reasons Harry refused to go after Malfoy. He didn't want to lose his best friend.

Collin:

_**Give it to me baby**_

Seamus:

_**Uh… huh Uh… huh**_

Collin:

_**Give it to me baby**_

Seamus:

_**Uh… huh Uh… huh**_

Collin:

_**Give it to me baby**_

Seamus:

_**Uh… huh Uh… huh**_

Dean:

_**Uno, Dos, Tres, **__**Cuatro**__**, Cinco, Cino, Seis!**_

Everyone:

_**So don't debate, a player straight**_

_**You know he really doesn't get it anyway**_

_**He's gonna play the field, and keep it real**_

_**For you no way, for you no way**_

_**So if you don't rate, just overcompensate**_

_**At least you'll know you can always go on Ricki Lake**_

Harry:

_**The world needs wannabe's**_

_**The world loves wannabe's**_

_**So let's get some more wannabe's**_

_**And do that brand new thing**_

With the Song now over Draco Malfoy was in a rage. He may not know a lot of Muggle culture but he did know that song had humiliated him. He took off for Gryffindor tower to tear the band to shreds. They dare call him a muggle Wannabe! He would show them! He would rip out his angel's wings and shove them up the bastards arse for the public attack on is character. When finally reached the door to the Gryffindor sanctum he had his wand out and was heaving from the exertion from climbing the stairs. He was a bout to start curse the Fat lady that guarded the door to let him in when four very injured and hexed musicians came stumbling out.

"Oh no not you too!" Dean cried.

"Come on it was a joke!" Seamus moaned as he tried to crawl away.

"Well I was going to hex you for that lovely dedication but it seems someone beat me to it." Malfoy said as help the Gryffindors to their feet. "So who did this to you?"

"Our Lead singer. He didn't like our song selection either." Collin rasped.

"Or the fact that his Mic was charmed so the castle could hear him." Neville whimpered.

"Interesting, and just who is your lead singer."

"We tell you and we're dead." Seamus smirked. "You'll just have to wait and see Malfoy. It seems he has a soft spot for you. Until then, good luck in your 'Angel hunt." Draco's eyes went wide at the Irishman's words.

"Come on Lads to the Hospital wing." Dean said as the limp away leaving a stunned Slytherin behind.

XXXxxxXXXxx

"Harry you're blowing this all out of proportion."

"No I'm not Moony! It was a completely humiliating experience." Remus couldn't help but smile at his godson's dramatization of the lunch time concert he gave on Monday. After Harry had hexed is band mates for making him sing the song that insulted his crush came running down to their rooms in the dungeons to hide and he hasn't left since except to attend classes.

"You can't hide in here forever Potter." Snape stated as he sever afternoon tea.

"Yes I can!"

"He's right Harry you can't stay in hiding. Beside on one knows it was you who was singing your name was never brought up. Anyways you have more to worry about your singing career. Did you forget what today was?"

"What?"

"It's Friday. It's time for the weekly Challenge. Draco has already asked Snape and I to be judges and you did sign a contract, so you have to attend."

"Bullocks! Moony I don't want to go! What the bloody hell are they doing this time?"

"Language Potter. The Ladies have called for a 'Scavenger Hunt'. Remus and I already have made four lists on for each house to find and first one to return with the items on all four lists is the Winner of the challenge."

"Oh Merlin, I bet Hermione came up with that."

"Yes that does sound like one of Granger's ideas. It doesn't matter now it's almost 4 O'clock we had better get going. After this you are to return to you own room Potter. Where's that blasted annoying Gryffindor Courage?"

"It was stolen by my Slytherin side and sold for Self-preservation." Harry Grumbled causing Snape to laugh out loud.

XXXxxxXXXxx

"Well here we are again Professor Snape and I have been once again been asked to judge a challenge. We have four lists for four houses and eight teams. The first side to return with the items on all for list wins the Challenge. Now Please hand professor Snape your terms of winning" Lavender and Blaise each handed Snape a slip of paper.

"The Gentlemen have Requested the Ladies dress as Muggle Cheerleaders and each house Perform a muggle Cheerleading routine at the last Quidditch game of the year."

"That's really Low of you!" Hermione growled out glaring daggers at her boyfriend Ron who was looking like lost in his muggle daydream.

"The Ladies Request Ten Galleons from each of the gentlemen and the use of Harry Potter for the day."

"WHAT?!" Harry Screamed.

"Are these terms accepted?"

"Yes." the girls and guys replied drowning out Harry's protest of 'No!'

"Very well then since Potter is the Prize he may not partake in this challenge as it would be favoring so he will stay with us. Here are your lists, you have four hours. You may begin." Snape smirked as he watched the eight teams take off and ignored Harry sputtering about being a prize.

"Harry it's not so bad at least you know they have the confidence that they are going to win." Remus smiled.

"Somehow that is of little comfort right now. Especially since Ron forgot to ask for my bloody map!" Harry sat and sulked. Ever since the lunchtime concert he had been carrying the map as to avoid being seen by anyone because he was so embarrassed. Without the Map the Gryffindors would not get everything on the list and he would be the girls slave for a day.

"Ahh… I see you're right that is quite a problem but your house mate are resourceful." Remus tried to cheer Harry up but he received a glare from the Gryffindor and he heard laughing from his husband in the background. The werewolf sweat-dropped as he realized with out Harry's Map or help, the Gryffindor team would fail. "Well Look on the bright side its only one day."

"I'm doomed." the raven haired boy cried.

Four hours later……………

"The Ladies wins this challenge as they have all the items on all four lists. The gentlemen fall short by three items on the Gryffindor list. Ladies you May claim your prize." Snape smirked as he pushed Harry toward the girls. He was blushing like crazy because the potion master put a giant ribbon on him that said **GRAND PRIZE**.

'_When I'm free from this challenge request I'm going to hex them all.'_ The Gryffindor plotted as he glared at the losing teams.

"Thank you Professor. Harry get a good night sleep because we need you bright and early tomorrow with our winning galleons please meet us here at 7am." smiled Hermione as she had claimed Harry on behalf of the girls.

"Very well everyone it's time for dinner." Remus dismissed the 7th years then he and his mate guided the reluctant prize to the great hall.

A/N: Okay I could resist I had to Put these two songs it. The first song is 'Secret Squirrel' once the theme song to the show secret Squirrel but redone by Marcy Playground. The Second song is 'Pretty fly for a White Guy' By Offspring. Sorry for all you Malfoy fans but I heard the song and I thought of Draco Malfoy. Thanks for reading keep Reviewing.


	7. Ken Doll for a Day

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this story

_**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this story. This is just for fun and I hope you enjoy reading it.**_

**I Won't Say it**

By Angelwings Sorrow

Chapter 7 "Ken Doll for a Day"

Harry dragged his feet as he made his way to the 7th year common room with the winning bag of galleons. He tried to walk as slow as possible but if he was late he knew those girls would just pile more chores on to the list that they already had. It was still kind of chilly so he wore an oversize grey hoodie that matched his oversized denim jeans and his beat up trainers. He was practically swimming in the clothes but if he was going to be doing chores he might as well be comfortable in clothes that he didn't care what happened to them.

"Oh Merlin its worst than we thought." Harry heard Lavender say as he entered the common room.

"Yes and he has more of these at home as well." Remus said as he hand Hermione a familiar looking bag.

"Remus is that…"

"The Bag of galleons Severus and I gave you to go buy new clothes with? Yes it is. Scorch found it under your bed with all the money unspent." Remus Glared at his blushing godson.

"I was going to give it back to you! You don't need to buy me anything I told you that." The Gryffindor protested.

"And I have told you that we want to spoil you. Today the girls are going to take you to muggle London with the winnings and give you what they call a Make over. When Hermione came to us and asked for the passes to London and told us why they needed them Severus and I signed off on the trip immediately. I then retrieved your spending money to help in their endeavors."

"But I don't need anything I've got you and Snape now and we all live at Spinner's Ends together! That's all I've ever wanted, I don't need material things."

"Harry…" the older Gryffindor's Heart broke. It was so hard to see Harry fight against letting himself be spoiled and happy. He pulled the distraught teenager away from the girls hearing rage. "What you need is to let go. It is alright for people to spoil you now and then. It is alright for you to accept presents from people who are showing they care and love you. You have a right to be happy and you need to let go of the past. These clothes tie you to your past and once you're rid of them maybe you can start to move on with your life. This will help you heal and who knows, you might have fun."

"Fine I'll go but I doubt I'll have fun with twenty girls."

"Buck up boy-o any man would kill to be you right now surrounded by beautiful women."

"Any Straight man Moony. I am gay! I do not want to be surrounded by soft female curves. I would rather be surrounded by the hot male bodies of the Chippendale Dancers."

"I knew it was a mistake for Severus to take you to see their world tour show." the were-wolf sighed with a smile. "Well then let your gay-side shine a bit and enjoy the shopping trip. While you're gone I'll have Seamus and Dean throw out those rags you call clothes."

"What?!"

"Wotcher Harry."

"Tonks? What are you doing here?"

"I'm the chaperone for this little expedition. We can't let students leave the castle with out supervision. Besides my real job is making sure you don't run away from your make-over." The Pink-haired auror smiled brightly.

"Great." The sarcastic Gryffindor pouted as he was led from the common room to the gates of the castle. The girls were all chatting on what they thought Harry would look great in and Harry kept thinking _'This will be the longest day of my life.'_

XXXxxxXXXxx

He had never been so over whelmed as he was right now. Harry knew he was going to be dragged from store to store but the stores never seemed to end. After being dragged through the trendy shops in Diagon Alley he was then pulled into Muggle London to the MALL. Their first stop the Beauty solon to take care of his unruly hair.

"But Lavender My hair just grows back the next day!"

"Don't worry Harry; Hermione's got a charm to fix that. Now sit back and Relax Jean-Perris will work his magic on you." Harry was then left to the mercy of the Hairstylist. He was washed conditioned snipped, gelled and styled all the while getting a lecture on proper hair care. If Jean-Perris had blonde hair instead of brown he could have passed for Draco with his snobby obsessive attitude about grooming.

While Harry was getting his hair highlighted the girls were having a meeting about the dwindling funds. "It's taking more money then estimated to remake Harry."

"We can see that Granger tell us something we don't know. Who knew the boy really had nothing I mean he looked very dashing in those dress robes in four year." Pansy Sighed.

"I got it!" Said Marietta and she and Padma came Rushing in from outside the salon.

"What's got you two all fired up?" Daphne Asked.

"In the mall there is a singing competition! Grand Prize is 5000 pounds!"

"And it starts in 15 minutes!"

"Perfect you two go sign Potter up! Daphne, Millie, Granger, Brown, and I will get the star dressed and ready. The rest of you spread out through this place cause once Potter wins were going on a whirl wind shopping spree." Pansy Smirked as she is dismissed her troops. "Granger where is the best place to outfit Potter for his stage appearance?"

"There is only on place that will guarantee Harry's win, and that's HOT TOPIC!"

XXXxxxXXXxx

"What the bloody hell!" Once Harry's hair was finished he was dragged from the salon to the other side of the mall.

"Come on Harry we're on a schedule. We have to be in Hogsmead by 3 to buy you and the boys dinner." Hermione exclaimed as he tossed him into the changing room.

"Strip Potter and put these on! I already paid for them so you can wear them out." Daphne said as she shoved an outfit at him and closed the door.

"Is this a Thong?!"

"Yup! It's the only kind of underwear you can wear with those pants. Now don't be a prude and get dressed."

"We got them! They were 70 pounds but worth it." Lavender panted as she ran in and handed the bag to Pansy.

"Good work brown these will do nicely with Harry's outfit." Pansy approved before tossing them in to the dressing room ignoring the 'Ow!' as they hit Harry.

"I got the accessories! After he's done they're ready to pierce his ear!" Millie grinned.

"Perfect. Potter hurry up we haven't got all day."

"I'm not coming out this has to be indecent."

"Translation: I look like a sex god and I am too hot to handle." Millie snickered.

"Harry, come out of there or else I'll tell Snape and Remus what you really did on your Birthday."

"You wouldn't dare." Harry stuck his head out of the changing room to glare and his Surrogate sister.

"Try me."

"Fine!" Harry threw opened the door to reveal his amazing transformation.

The Gryffindor was blushing as the studied him trying to find any flaw with his looks. His hair was short in the back left slightly long on top with frosted blond highlight in his hair. He was wearing an almost skin tight dark blue silk shirt with what looked like painted on leather pants and sexy black ankle boots. The girls nodded approvingly before dragging him to the front of the store where he was strapped down and his ear was pierced with an emerald stud. Then they placed a silver chain around his neck to complete the look.

"It's a good start. Good thing you had your eyes fixed Potter or those ugly glasses you use to wear would ruin the look completely. Now let's get going you're due on stage any minute."

"I'm what?!"

"Nothing to worry about Harry we signed you up for a singing competition."

"What the Hell for Lavender?"

"We need the cash. You're really expensive to make over so we're going to use that golden voice of yours to finance the rest of this trip."

"Don't bother protesting it Potter." Daphne drawled. "You signed the contract and you are ours for the day to do as we please. It would please us for you to sing and win."

Harry glared at the girls as he was dragged to the center of the mall where the special event was being held. There they met up with the other girls who had list of places for Harry to go after he won the contest. Harry just wanted the ground to open up and swallow him whole. Which led to the reoccurring berating of himself thinking over and over again 'Why the hell did I sign that bloody Parchment?'

"And our Last contestant is HARRY POTTER! Come on up here!" The Gryffindor was pushed up the stairs and thrown on stage by Hermione and Pansy. "Well Harry what brings you to London?"

"The Girls in my class decided I need a Make over." Harry snarled and the girls cheered. Tonks was in the background laughing her head off.

"I see then we have just the song for you to sing. The Music will start to play an you can just follow the words on the screen." The MC pointed to the TV monitor. The song appeared and Harry rolled his eyes.

"Don't worry I know the song. Just start the music."

"Okay then, cue the music." The MC quickly left the stage as the angry teenager gave off a killing aura. Harry to a deep breath and buried himself in the music because when this Day was over he was going to hex Ron and the other guys for losing and making him suffer this public MUGGLE humiliation.

_**Clean shirt, new shoes**_

_**and I don't know where I am goin' to.**_

_**Silk suit, black tie,**_

_**I don't need a reason why.**_

_**They come runnin' just as fast as they can**_

_**'cos every girl crazy 'bout a sharp dressed man.**_

The Girls were going wild as Harry strutted on the stage. The Judges were surprised that this was the moody teenager that was thrown on stage. He was playing up the crowd smiling and dancing there was no sign of the killing aura he was giving off moments ago.

_**Gold watch, diamond ring,**_

_**I ain't missin' not a single thing.**_

_**Cufflinks, stick pin,**_

_**when I step out I'm gonna do you in.**_

_**They come runnin' just as fast as they can**_

_**'Coz every girl crazy 'bout a sharp dressed man.**_

"Granger what is that?"

"This Parkinson is a Muggle device called a camcorder. It records this like a pensive but it's easier to make copies and plays anywhere I've been taping Harry's day from start to finish I think Hogwarts will interested to see this at the graduation feast."

"Smart Granger we'll have to take that muggle thing through out the school and catch others with it. Especially a snobby Blond I know." The girls snickered as they began to plot

_**Top coat, top hat,**_

_**And I don't worry coz my wallet's fat.**_

_**Black shades, white gloves,**_

_**lookin' sharp lookin' for love.**_

_**They come runnin' just as fast as they can**_

_**'Coz every girl crazy 'bout a sharp dressed man.**_

Harry used his Wandless magic through out the song as he danced making a top hat and cane to appear out of nowhere. Wowing the crowd and showing off his powers creating shimmering fireworks out of his cane. And when the song came to an end the crowd had doubled in size and all were demanding an encore.

"Well Harry how did you do all that?" The MC asked as he ran up on Stage.

"A Magician never reveals his secrets; that's part of the Magic."

"Wow you can sing and do magic you're on talented kid. Okay let's get the others on stage and we'll see who the judges picked." Nine other people joined Harry on stage. They were looking a little upset due to the showy performance and the Gryffindor felt just a little guilt about it. But only a little bit he knew if he didn't win the girls would torture him and Hermione would blab to his Godfathers about his Birthday.

"And the Winner is HARRY POTTER!" The Crowd went wild and the girls cheered the loudest.

"Wow Harry you were awesome! You could be famous singing like that!" Lavender gushed once Harry was freed from the stage.

"I'm already famous Lavender. I don't need to be Famous in the muggle world too!"

"Great job Potter. How did you do magic with out the M.O.M. coming down on you?" Pansy asked.

"I did wandless magic and it is harmless muggle parlor tricks. Muggles want to believe in magic and there are people called Magicians who create the illusion that they can do real magic. So it is easy to pass low leveled spells and charms off with out scaring muggles and getting the Ministry involved."

"Wow Granger you're not the only Gryffindor with a brain." Daphne said in awe.

"Yes he likes to hide the fact he can be smart. Okay Harry I hope you had a rest because we're not done shopping. I got the Credit card with your winnings on it and we have two hours left." Hermione smirked at her surrogate brother.

"Oh Merlin help me!" Said he got out before he was dragged into another store.

XXXxxxXXXxx

"Why did the girls want us all to meet here at three?"

"Because Ron they are paying for our dinner that we won from them." Seamus rolled his eyes. "Besides they've had Harry all day I wonder what they've had him doing."

"I wonder what they needed our money for." Draco drawled as he sat down across from Seamus.

"Well wait no longer!" Pansy said from the doorway with Hermione at her side.

"Gentlemen of the 7th class your galleons have gone to a very worthy cause." The Gryffindor was practically giggling from excitement.

"Presenting the NEW HARRY POTTER!" the two girls shouted as the blushing Boy who lived walked through the door followed by the other 7th year girls who were blocking his escape.

The Gryffindor and Slytherin girls removed Harry's cloak for all to see. Everyone in the in the Three broomsticks was speechless and not just the 7th years the other patrons of the pub as well as the staff. Harry was Gorgeous! He was still wearing the leather pant and boots that he wore to the contest but now he had on a tight Blood red silk long sleeve shirt with a tight leather vest and a metal chain belt that clung to his slender hips.

This scene was too much for Draco as he fell off his chair pinching the bridge of his nose to prevent the nose bleed that threatened to break free. _'POTTER IS A SEX GOD!'_

"Way to go!" Dean Shouted.

"Harry you're a Sexy Beast!" Seamus Purred.

"Is that really you Harry?!" Ron couldn't believe his eyes.

"Look they even did his nails!" Blaise said as he took the Gryffindors hand which earned a very painful stinging hex from his best friend who was still on the floor holding his nose. "Ow!" then he was shoved away by the Gryffindor.

"Shove Off Zabini! And yes Ron it is me and as soon as I get my strength back I'm kicking every one of your losing arses for the torture I have been through today!"

"Ok everyone now sit down so we can order." Hermione smiled and gave a nod to Seamus before she sat next to Ron. A silent plan had been set into motion and Harry was none the wiser.

"Harry you can sit here!" the red headed Gryffindor called out. In a flash the Seat was taken by Seamus.

"Sorry Ronnie-kins that's my seat right next to my lovely Dean." The Irishman said as he fluttered his eyes at his lover who in turn rolled his. The girls filled the gaps between the lads taking every seat except for three. Blaise helped Draco to his seat and was a bout to take the seat next to him when pansy called out.

"Blaise dear come sit by me and tell me about your day." Then she proceeded to drag him to where she had been sitting. Two seats gone and there was only one left for Harry to take.

"Malfoy, do you mind if I sit here?"

"No Potter, I don't mind." Draco answered softly praying that the nose bleed feeling would not return. "You look very nice."

"Uh… thank you."

"Seamus move so Harry can sit here he doesn't want to sit next to Malfoy."

"No thanks Ronnie I'm fine right here." smirked the sandy haired Gryffindor.

"It's ok Ron it's just dinner I'm too tired to fight and Malfoy is being civil let's just leave it at that." Harry said tiredly. He knew Ron hated Malfoy before for the end of the war and after he tolerated the Slytherin but he would never accept that Harry loved the Slytherin.

"See Ronald Harry and Malfoy are being mature about this so just leave it alone." Hermione scolded and the hot headed Gryffindor was forced to back down. He kept quite but he didn't like the snake being anywhere near his friend.

XXXxxxXXXxx

The dinner was pleasantly enough. As chatter picked up and the drinks a food had been ordered and severed. Harry found himself having a very nice quite conversation with the blond Slytherin about classes and their god fathers. Seamus and Dean were quietly watching the two as they ate and so were all of the 7th year girls. Their plan to set you the two hottest guys was working. Ron on they other hand was deep in thought on how to get his friend away from the slimy snake.

"Well, thank you girls for the clothes and despite the torture I went through today I had fun. So thank you for your company and the meal but I hope never to go shopping with all of you ever again." Harry smiled as he stood up from the table.

"Leaving already Harry?" Seamus asked.

"Yes I'm tired and have to unpack all the things they bought me."

"I walk you back to the castle Potter. We still have some things to talk about." Draco rose from is seat and followed the Gryffindor.

"Ok Malfoy." Harry blushed slightly as the Slytherin helped him with his cloak. Neither Draco nor Harry heard or saw Ron being restrained from following them.

Once outside the pub the wind seemed to pick up and both boys wrapped their cloaks around themselves a little tighter and they walk a little closer together. This was moment worth savoring. They weren't fighting with one another and they both seemed to get along with each other. Harry just wished he could tell Draco how he felt not knowing the blond was thinking the same thing.

"So Malfoy what did you want to talk to me about?"

"I wanted to talk about the 'Promise'. You haven't brought it up and it's been a week."

"Oh… Well, I release you from the promise. I was going to teach you all after I had calmed down anyways so there was no need for you to make that promise. Besides I don't want to degrade you by making you to pointless tasks."

"You can't do that Potter I made a promise, I need to keep it and return the favor for you helping us."

"Malfoy there is nothing I want from you." _'Except your heart.'_ Harry looked away and began to walk a little faster.

"That is unacceptable Potter. If you won't use the promise then let me use it and let me take you to the Dance next Friday." _'So I can be with you if only for a night.'_

"What?" Harry stumble to a stop then turned to see determined gray eyes staring back at him.

"Will you go to the dance with me?"

"Yes."

A/N: Another hit song ZZTop 'Sharp Dressed Man' Thanks for reading Keep Reviewing


	8. Listen to Your Heart or Your Best Friend

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this story

_**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this story. This is just for fun and I hope you enjoy reading it.**_

**I Won't Say it**

By Angelwings Sorrow

Chapter 8 "Listen to Your heart or Your Best friend"

Harry was in heaven as he was taken in a passionate kiss. Long slender hands roamed his body. He moaned into the kiss digging his tanned hands in the silvery locks. He pressed his body closer to the Slytherin's body grinding his hardening member against the blond's harden erection. He wanted more but soon it ended as the need for air became desperate. He moaned as his shirt was suddenly ripped open and the hot wet mouth ravaged his neck. All too soon the warmth left him. Harry looked up into the beautiful gray eyes and nearly drowned in the lust.

"_Potter this will never happen wake up loser."_

"SHIT!!" Harry once again woke up to sight of raining feathers. Yes another dream of the impossible! "This is really getting annoying."

Since Harry had agreed to attend the dance with Draco his mind had been taunting him with images of what could have happen after he had said yes. When in reality nothing had happened. After he said yes Malfoy said he would pick him up at 7 and then they walked back to the castle in silence. Sunday's game against Slytherin was brutal as Ron was pulling out all the plays and chewing him out for ditching practice that week since he was hiding from his embarrassment. After the game before their small victory party Harry was given a lecture on the importance of team work practice and the evils of dating the Enemy.

Flash Back--

"_Harry, are you mad accepting a Date from Malfoy?! He is your rival Seeker!"_

"_Ron, I agree he is an excellent seeker but he's not a rival anymore. The war changed us all and I think of this as friendly competition."_

"_Quidditch is not a Friendly competition! It's a sport of strength skill and endurance! AND YOU'RE DATING THE COMPETITION!"_

"_I'm not dating Malfoy! He's just taking me to the dance as a way to pay me back for the cooking lessons."_

"_But you want to date him." Harry was taken back by this statement Ron was never that observant so he thought he had kept his feelings well hidden._

"_Ron I…"_

"_Don't deny it I saw they way you looked at him yesterday. When you were talking to him you had this look in your eye that was all dreamy and then last night you were practically floating around the common room."_

"_Ron I won't deny that I like him but this isn't a real date and he feels nothing for me."_

"_You don't know him Harry or what he is capable of. He Might be a great chap but on the other hand think of how he has treated you all these years. Is the war really an excuse to treat people like shite? Do you really want to chance on have another relationship like you did with Jeremy or David?" _

_Harry looked away. Dave had been a muggle that he dated in the summer before sixth year it was a good relationship till he found out Dudley was paying David to sleep with him and take pictures of it. Dudley wanted Harry gone and his dad was a big homophobic if he showed the pictures to Vernon then Harry would have been gone. He caught them having argument about payment just minutes before his date with David, but instead Harry of making a huge scene he had called Tonks. Then he had her come over and Oblivate both Dudley and David then they retrieved the photos. Jeremy was another real winner. He was a wizard Harry had met during a post war celebration party and fooled him into thinking he actually cared about him. The guy was smooth he had fool Harry for 6 weeks. This led to a huge heart ache when Harry had caught him on a fire call with that bitch Rita Skeeter. _

"_You're right I don't know him and I'm not going to because this is not a real date!"_

"_Fine be stubborn but just to make my point I want you on the pitch first thing tomorrow morning!" _

_END FLASH BACK--_

"Tempus. Great 5:30; why can't these dreams wake me up at a decent hour?" With a wave of his hand the pillows and return to their proper form. He was lucky the castle had the day off he could hide in the kitchen till his magic and nerves calm down. Once again Harry pulled on an old pair of sweatpants and a baggy T-shirt that he managed to save from being tossed out and destroyed by Dean and Seamus. Once he was dressed Harry headed down to the kitchen.

Despite it being Wednesday the Headmaster had given the castle the day off because it was Valentines Day. Even though they were having a dance on Friday he said this was a day for love alone. 'Sentimental old fool.' Harry thought affectionately as he entered the kitchen. The elves were up and rushing about and Harry was struck with an Idea.

"Welcomes Harry Potter sir!"

"Morning, Dobby. I'm going to need three huge Cauldrons lots of sugar and chocolate."

"Right away, Harry Potter, sir!"

"Alright let's get cooking." Harry grinned and put his apron on.

XXXxxxXXXxx

Hermione was walking down to the great hall when the scent of chocolate assaulted her nose. It smelled so mouth watering delicious she followed her nose to the kitchen. After tickling the pear the painting opened and she was hit with another wave of the scent of chocolate. She ventured further into the kitchen and once again found her surrogate brother, humming as he stirred the chocolate, which was the source of the wonderful smell.

"Morning, Harry."

"AHHH!" The Gryffindor jump almost falling into the boiling chocolate. "HERMIONE! I told you never sneak up on me in the Kitchen! It's dangerous to my health!"

"Sorry. So I see you are in the holiday spirit."

"I'm not in the holiday spirit just felt like having a bit of chocolate."

"Harry this is more than a bit of chocolate."

"Fine. I was inspired by the holiday to make chocolate." Harry growled out as he continued to stir the cauldron to prevent burning.

"Speaking of Valentine's Day I hear you have a date with Malfoy for the dance on Friday." Hermione grinned as she sat at an unoccupied table. The news was all over the castle by supper time on Saturday and she had a hard time calming her raging boyfriend when he heard about the date.

"It's not a date he is returning a favor. Malfoy and I are nothing more than civil classmates. Please leave alone I've ready ad to deal with Ron about this I don't want another dating the 'Enemy' speech."

"Dating the Enemy? Oh Merlin he has really gone around the bend on this hasn't he?"

"That's not the point Mione, he has his reasons and some of them are valid."

"But…."

"But this is not and date and it's my life so would everyone kindly stay out of it."

"If that's what you want; I'll drop the subject for now, on one condition."

"And what's that?"

"You sing my favorite song. Please it will be my Valentine's present from you."

"Come on that's a girl's songs to sing. Wouldn't you rather have then chocolate?" Harry moaned as he removed the hot cauldron from the heat.

"NO! You're voice is much sweeter than any chocolate even yours. And if you don't sing I'll tell Remus and Snape about your birthday that you spent in London when you said you were with Ron and me."

"You are a very cruel witch you know that don't you." The Gryffindor huffed as he began to fill the plastic candy heart shaped molds.

"No just slightly evil as all little sisters are. Now sing."

"You win." Harry waved a hand and suddenly music began to play Harry moved with the music as he added a cherries to the warm chocolates. He didn't notice Hermione with her muggle camera or Dobby's spell being activated. He just felt the music flow through him and his voice took flight.

_**I know there's something in the wake of your smile  
I get a notion from the look in your eyes yeah  
You've built a love but that love falls apart  
Your little piece of heaven turns to dark  
**_

Once again everyone stop as the voice filed the air in the great hall. All the girls sighed at the love song being sung for the day of love.

_**  
Listen to your heart  
When he's calling for you  
Listen to your heart  
There's nothing else you can do  
I don't know where you're going  
And I don't know why  
But listen to your heart  
Before you tell him goodbye  
**_

Dean and Seamus were half way to the hall when they heard the song. It never cease to amaze them how much emotion Harry could pour into a song.

"You know this isn't the type of song Harry would sing even if it's Valentine's Day." Dean mused.

"There only one person who can make him sing that song and that's only if the person had a lot of blackmail in her pocket." Seamus confirmed. The two Gryffindors stopped in their tracks looked to each other and hit the same conclusion.

"MIONE!" they took off for the kitchen in record time.

_**  
Sometimes you wonder if this fight is worthwhile **_

_**The precious moments are all lost in the tide yeah **_

_**They're swept away and nothing is what it seems **_

_**The feeling of belonging to your dreams  
**_

Hermione smiled as she record Harry's effortless moves around the kitchen. He swayed his hips in time with the music. When Harry sang nothing else mattered or was noticed. But it was obvious to anyone who dared to look in his soul filled eyes that he was holding back the pain of a broken heart.

_**  
Listen to your heart  
When he's calling for you  
Listen to your heart  
There's nothing else you can do  
I don't know where you're going  
And I don't know why  
But listen to your heart  
Before you tell him goodbye**_

"Do you think Harry will listen to his heart for once?" Remus asked his husband.

"I don't know he denies his heart for the Happiness of others in this case its Mr. Weasley. My spy tells me he was none too happy about Potter's date for the dance."

"You have a spy in Gryffindor?"

"I'm a Slytherin I have spies everywhere." The Potion master ignored his husband's eye roll.

_**And there are voices that want to be heard  
So much to mention but you can't find the words **_

_**The scent of magic, the beauty that's been **_

_**When love was wilder than the wind  
**_

"Ron just wants to protect Harry. After Harry's last boyfriend he has kept a sharp eye on poachers. Ron wants Harry to be happy and he would do anything to see him smile out of pure joy. Unfortunately he doesn't trust Draco with Harry's fragile heart so he's trying to stop the heart ache before it's begun."

"Mr. Weasley has a keen strategic mind but he fails to see Potter's feelings are not pieces on a chess board to move about as he sees if. He is hurting his Best friend more than helping."

"You're right Severus. I guess we will have wait and see."

_**  
Listen to your heart  
When he's calling for you  
Listen to your heart  
There's nothing else you can do  
I don't know where you're going  
And I don't know why  
But listen to your heart  
Before you tell him goodbye  
**_

Draco was entranced by the angel's voice. There was such emotion it was almost heart breaking. He listened to the hidden message it had a direct hit to his heart. He was going to listen to his heart for once. Harry had accepted his invitation to the dance so he had his proverbial foot in the door. Now he had to get the rest of himself through the door into Harry's heart. He planned on starting today but he couldn't find his elusive valentine.

_**  
Listen to your heart **_

_**When he's calling for you  
Listen to your heart  
There's nothing else you can do  
I don't know where you're going  
And I don't know why  
But listen to your heart  
Before you tell him goodbye**_

Hermione was in tears as the song ended she ended all of the charms and stopped recording. Harry was still smiling as he finished off another batch of chocolates. Both teens jumped at the presence of two of their Fellow Gryffindors.

"Mione! How could you make Poor Harry sing that song?" Seamus scolded as he tied on a spare apron.

"And what is wrong with a love song on Valentines Day?" huffed the witch.

"No Gay Man should be forced to sing such a girly song. It's like cutting off your bullocks! It just isn't done!"

"And just how did you both hear my sing of the girly song?" Harry questioned as he crossed his arms over his chest.

"We followed the scent of chocolate and came to nick a bite. When we got here you were singing a perfect pitch as always." Dean lied smoothly as he too tied an apron on.

"I see, and just what are you two doing with the aprons on?"

"We're going to help! You got an awful lot of chocolate here we'll give you a hand and maybe have a taste or two." Seamus skipped over to the cauldron of melting white chocolate.

"Glutton. Fine, you both can give me a hand. Seamus you stir the chocolate and don't stop its white fudge. Dean since you're the artist you can pipe the frosting."

"Since you object to my choice in songs, Finnegan, what pray tell is a good song for Harry to sing today?" Hermione glared at her fellow Gryffindors.

"A song like this!" He waved is wand and music began to play through out the castle. Harry's eye went wide and began shaking his head mouthing the words **'NO! NOT THIS SONG!'** as the Irish man began to sing. Hermione once again had her camera in hand recording the whole thing.

Seamus:

_**Mai-Ya-Hi  
Mai-Ya-Hoo  
Mai-Ya-Ha  
Mai-Ya-Ha-Ha  
**_

The Irishman started sing softly and got louder as he saw Harry fighting the urge to sing.

Dean:

_**Mai-Ya-Hi  
Mai-Ya-Hoo  
Mai-Ya-Ha  
Mai-Ya-Ha-Ha**_

Dean was grinning as he decorated the chocolates. In five second Harry would singing too.

Seamus and Dean (Harry):

_**Mai-Ya-Hi (Ma Mi A)  
Mai-Ya-Hoo (Ma Mi A)  
Mai-Ya-Ha (Ma Mi A)  
Mai-Ya-Ha-Ha  
**_

_**Mai-Ya-Hi (Ma Mi A)  
Mai-Ya-Hoo (Ma Mi A)  
Mai-Ya-Ha (Ma Mi A)  
Mai-Ya-Ha-Ha**_

The worked in perfect harmony and Hermione watched as their moves were flawless. Harry didn't need to give them instructions on what was needed next. The three of them worked as if they had done this a thousand times before which wasn't possible cause Dean and Seamus only had on lesson from Harry. Good thing she was recording this because no one would believe her when she told them of the Gryffindor Sweet Factory.

Harry:

_**Hello, Salute, It's me, Your Duke**_

_**And I made something that's real to show you **_

_**How I feel  
**_

Dean:

_**Hello, Heelloo, It's me, Picasso  
I will paint **_

_**My words of love, with your name on every wall.**_

Dean Seamus Harry:

_**When you leave my colors fade gray  
Oh…Ah…Oh…Ah…Oh…Ah…Hey!**_

_**Oh…Ah…Oh…Ah…Oh…Ah…Hey!  
Every word of love I use to say.  
Now I paint it everyday.  
**_

_**When you leave my colors fade to gray  
A little love stay, or all my colors fade away  
Every word of love I use to say.  
Now I paint them everyday.**_

Harry and Seamus removed the White fudge from the fired and were shaping it on the Marble table. Harry couldn't stop smiling he was having fun being with his friends like this. Even if they stumbled upon his secret of cooking they were here enjoying it with him not complaining that he wasn't doing something important like Quidditch or studying they were letting him be himself.

Harry:

_**I sold, my streams,**_

_**My song and dreams  
And I bought some paint to match the colors, **_

_**Of my love.**_

Dean:

_**Hello, Helloo, It's me again, Picasso. **_

_**I will spread, **_

_**My words of love with your Name on every wall**_

Dean Seamus Harry:

_**When you leave my colors fade gray  
Oh…Ah…Oh…Ah…Oh…Ah…Hey!**_

_**Oh…Ah…Oh…Ah…Oh…Ah…Hey!  
Every word of love I use to say.  
Now I paint it everyday.  
**_

_**When you leave my colors fade to gray  
A little love stay, or all my colors fade away**_

_**Every word of love I use to say.  
Now I paint them everyday**_

Seamus abandoned the cooling fudge and started Dancing.

Seamus:

_**Mai-Ya-Hi  
Mai-Ya-Hoo  
Mai-Ya-Ha  
Mai-Ya-Ha-Ha  
**_

Dean:

_**Mai-Ya-Hi  
Mai-Ya-Hoo  
Mai-Ya-Ha  
Mai-Ya-Ha-Ha  
**_

Dean Put down the piping bag and got in a dancing line with Seamus.

Seamus and Dean (Harry):

_**Mai-Ya-Hi (Ma Mi A)  
Mai-Ya-Hoo (Ma Mi A)  
Mai-Ya-Ha (Ma Mi A)  
Mai-Ya-Ha-Ha  
**_

_**Mai-Ya-Hi (Ma Mi A)  
Mai-Ya-Hoo (Ma Mi A)  
Mai-Ya-Ha (Ma Mi A)  
Mai-Ya-Ha-Ha**_

Harry was not one to be left out and joined the other two Gryffindors. All three of them dancing in Perfect Sync you would think that this was a choreographed stage show.

Dean Seamus Harry:

_**When you leave my colors fade gray  
Oh…Ah…Oh…Ah…Oh…Ah…Hey!**_

_**Oh…Ah…Oh…Ah…Oh…Ah…Hey!  
Every word of love I use to say.  
Now I paint it everyday.  
**_

_**When you leave my colors fade to gray  
A little love stay, or all my colors fade away  
Every word of love I use to say.  
Now I paint them everyday**_

When the song ended all three dancing Gryffindors fell down Laughing. Hermione ended the charms and was over to her fallen friends.

"That was amazing guys! I didn't know you guys could dance like that is that was you are going to do for the Talent show?"

"No Mione. We were just goofing around." Harry panted as he got up and then helped up Dean and Seamus.

"You mean that wasn't a practiced routine?!"

"Nope." Seamus beamed. "We just always bounce around like that."

"I don't think we could remember routine steps if we tried." Dean laughed. "Our dance moves are never the same."

"But you guys were Moving Perfectly!"

"Mione it's just following the music. Now come on lads let's finish the chocolates in time for lunch."

"Right Harry." His two dorm mates chorused leaving Hermione stumped.

XXXxxxXXXxx

"I look ridiculous."

"You mean you look like sex on legs Harry." Seamus purred as he, Dean and Hermione escorted the hot burnet to the Great hall for lunch. After the chocolates were done Dean and Seamus dragged Harry to Gryffindor Tower and threw him in the shower while Hermione picked out the outfit that the girls had bought Harry to wear for Valentines Day. The green eyed teen was blushing as he walked into the hall wearing a tight white silk shirt with Blood red leather pants with matching vest and dragon hide red boots.

"He's right Harry." Hermione smiled. "You're like a walking Valentine."

"If I didn't love you like a sister I would kill you." Harry glared. He was so busy glaring and arguing he didn't notice that the whole Hall was silent and staring in awe of him. Even though he was made over on Saturday he had yet show off his new look to the school.

"Is that Harry Potter?" asked one of the younger years. Soon the whole hall was buzzing about Harry's new look. From the other side of the hall three men had stopped in their tracks.

XXXxxxXXXxx

Since that morning's broadcast Draco had set out in search of Harry. He wanted to spend today with him and get to know the Gryffindor more. He hoped the gullible boy would buy his excuse of 'You're my date for the dance that means you're my valentine.' Other wise it would get really awkward. So far he had no luck in finding the cute burnet and he searched the entire castle. As a last ditch effort he went to his God father and his husband in order to find his valentine.

"I'm sorry Draco we haven't seen Potter today."

"Where could he be? He's always here! I have turned this castle up side down and nothing on even a whisper to where he is."

"Draco I'm sure Potter is around here somewhere." Snape reassured his godson before muttering "He always is."

The younger Slytherin followed his head of house to the great where they were met by a gaping were-wolf. Snape looked at his husband in worry till he followed his mate's line of sight. When he saw what rendered the speechless he too felt his jaw drop. Now Draco was confused as the jaw drop Disease seemed to be contagious. He followed his professor's line of sight to the other end of the Hall to find Harry Sexy Bomb Potter was dressed as a sexy red Valentine. Wherever he had hidden himself it was well worth it if he was getting dressed like this. He had to check himself to make sure he wasn't drooling and to make sure his nose wasn't bleeding.

"Is that our Harry?" Remus looked to his husband as if to confirm he wasn't delusional.

"So it would seem. The ladies of the seventh year really out did themselves. Well Draco you better clam him now because it seems Potter is attracting the attentions of more than one potential suitor." Snape commented as he saw a Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw and even Blaise from Slytherin making their way to the red clad Gryffindor.

"Well they'll be disappointed Potter is mine." The Slytherin growled as he stalked up to the growing crowd.

"Please Harry go out with me?"

"No Harry go out will me!"

"Justin, Kevin, I…" Harry was becoming overwhelmed.

"He's taken. Finch-Fletchley, Mason, please back away from my date." The Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw backed off immediately. Draco then glared at his best friend who was inching his way closer to his 'Date'. "Don't even think about it Blaise."

The Slytherin made a hasty retreat back to his house table fore refuge from the raging dragon. Harry was stunned and the three other Gryffindors behind him were grinning like mad. There was one Gryffindor who was not happy to see this display of possessiveness and he was currently bending the head off his fork.

"Malfoy? I'm confused."

"It's simple Potter you are my Date for the dance. That means you are my valentine as well and we have a date for a late lunch and a surprise I have planned. I wanted to leave earlier but I couldn't find you. Though it was worth the wait you look extremely handsome." Draco gave Harry a stunning smile as he brought the smaller man's hand to his lips giving it a soft kiss.

"But…" before he could protest going he was cut off.

"Here you are Harry I just happen to have your cloak." Dean said as he draped the warm material over his shoulders.

"Here you go Harry I got your gloves." grinned Seamus as he handed him the warm gloves.

"It's a bit chilly out here's you scarf." Hermione smiled as she wrapped the wool around his neck. "Now you go have fun. Don't keep Harry out too late Malfoy."

Before they could react the couple found themselves pushed out of the castle and the door slammed shut behind them.

"They've all gone mad."

"I don't think so Potter. They seem to want us to have a good time. Well shall we go?" The Slytherin smiled. It wasn't a smirk or evil plotting grin, Malfoy was giving him a genuine smile as he held out his elbow for Harry to take.

"Alright Malfoy, you're on." The Gryffindor gave a shy smiled as he took hold of the Slytherin and was led away from the castle.

A/N: Okay it took a while to get the Muse in My Zune to give me some inspiration for this chapter. The Good news to forcing my Muse to work I posted a 4,000 word chapter. The Bad news is that one on the songs got stuck in my head for an undetermined amount of time. T.T The songs used in this Chapter are 'Listen to Your Heart' I'm not sure who sang it first, but the one by DHT is more of the sound I was going for. The Other Song is 'Numa Numa' by O-zone the English version. Be warned it will get stuck in you head should you Download and listen to it just once. It's still haunting me, if this should happen to you I have one thing to say. **Blame the muses!! **Thanks for reading keep reviewing.


End file.
